


Il s'appelait Harry

by melissacarstairs



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horror, Angst, F/M, Killing Stalking - Freeform, M/M, Mention d'abus sexuels, Mention de viol, Murder, Violence, meurtre
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:15:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23715010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melissacarstairs/pseuds/melissacarstairs
Summary: UA / OS - Harry était un adolescent tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal, si ce n'est pour son obsession maladive pour Tom Jedusor et les tableurs Excel. Et, comme tout adolescent, il avait trouvé un moyen des plus sains pour conjuguer ses deux passions. N'ouvrez jamais le fichier KillingKat,xlsx,
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle/Voldemort
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Titre: Il s'appelait Harry**

**Rating : M / OOC**

**Genre: Angst / Horror**

**Pairing:** Harry Potter / Tom Jedusor

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m’appartiennent pas et sont la propriété exclusive de JK Rowling.

Salut, je suis de retour avec un nouvel OS! Bon, je vais vous avouer que je me suis mise au défi d’en écrire au moins un par semaine (c’est un échec cuisant pour l’instant). Celui-ci m’a été inspiré par mon manga préféré (Killing Stalking - sérieusement lisez-le). Du coup, si vous connaissez ce manga, vous devinez le genre de cet OS. Bonne lecture et n’hésitez pas à me laisser une review si vous aussi vous aimez Killing Stalking ahah! Ou si vous avez des questions. 

**Donc TW: Violence, meurtre, harcèlement...**

* * *

**PREMIÈRE PARTIE: MonMecEstUnTueur,xlsx,**

Harry James Potter était un garçon malingre, court sur pattes et dont l’esprit était actuellement pollué par une obsession malsaine et dévorante - entre autres troubles dont il souffrait. Il savait qu’elle le menait à faire des choses stupides, qui pourraient lui coûter cher s’il se faisait prendre, mais paradoxalement c’est cette même obsession qui le maintenait en vie. C'est cette obsession qui lui faisait oublier son quotidien terne et triste, qui lui empêchait de simplement sombrer dans la folie. Harry vivait seul avec son oncle Vernon dans un appartement crasseux, minuscule et insalubre des quartiers pauvres de Londres et n’avait pour occupation que les petits boulots que son oncle consentait à lui donner. Sa vie était vraisemblablement misérable, si ce n’était pour cette obsession qui lui offrait un entracte dans cette tragédie grecque.

Sa vie avait commencé sur de mauvaises bases, ses parents étant morts suite à un regrettable accident il avait été abandonné à sa seule famille restante - Les Dursley. Les premières années de sa vie avaient été pitoyables, cette famille -pour une raison qui lui était inconnue, le haïssait comme pas permis. L’homme, oncle Vernon, avait pris pour habitude de passer ses nerfs sur le jeune garçon, sa femme avait prise celle de lui coller toutes les tâches ménagères ingrates à effectuer pour mériter sa pitance et son cousin naviguait sans cesse entre être agaçant la plupart du temps et indifférent l’autre moitié.

Ensuite, pour ne rien arranger les Dursley avaient décidé de l’enrôler dans la pire école qui soit, où il devrait tenter de survivre du collège jusqu’au lycée. Poudlard était une école dont la réputation ne cessait de faire parler d’elle, déjà parce qu’elle avait vu naître les gangs les plus dangereux de la ville: Les Mangemorts et L’Ordre. Mais, elle devait avant tout sa réputation au caractère tyrannique et manipulateur de sa directrice, tous la savaient être une brute, mais par manque de preuves les autorités ne pouvaient la défaire de ses fonctions. Harry pensait que même si les preuves s’amassaient aucun policier ne se ruerait aux portes de l’école pour arrêter Ombrage, il avait une théorie. Selon lui, le commissaire en chef et le chef de L’Ordre étaient soit la même personne, soit amants, alors aucun n’avait intérêt à faire fermer l’école où l’un comme l’autre dénichait des recrues fidèles et malléables. Harry avait tout haït de cette école, tout sauf une personne.

Sa délicieuse obsession, douce et tendre, populaire et d’une beauté froide, Tom Elvis Jedusor. L’adolescent avait été tout le contraire d’Harry, charismatique, bienveillant, sain d’esprit et surtout personne ne pouvait lui résister. Le garçon avait toujours été entouré d’une foule dense d’admirateurs dont Harry faisait secrètement parti. Il l’avait observé de loin, pendant longtemps, là où se trouvait le garçon le lunetteux apparaissait toujours. Il aurait aimé avoir le courage de lui faire part de l’amour dévorant qui lui mangeait la poitrine, mais il avait convenu - avec lui-même, que personne ne réagirait correctement à une telle déclaration. Pour lui, la réponse idéale et correcte serait que Tom lui propose de lui dévorer le cœur, d’une façon sexuelle ou non - il n’était pas regardant. Hélas, la réponse réaliste se résumerait à un ordre d’éloignement, ce qui était inacceptable pour Harry. Il avait donc souffert en silence pendant que son bien aimé batifolait avec des filles bien trop quelconques pour lui. Harry aurait aimé choisir des filles plus dignes de lui, quitte à le tromper au moins le faire avec goût.

Quand son ainé avait quitté Poudlard pour rejoindre l’université, Harry en avait été complètement dévasté et aussi étrangement soulagé, il n’aurait plus à le voir embrasser cette idiote de Parkinson. Il avait néanmoins eu l’espoir tenace que son obsession l’abandonnerait comme le garçon l’avait fait. Elle le rendait trop instable et même trop fou. Hélas, elle ne l’avait jamais quitté, c’était même la seule constante dans sa vie, car tout avait changé après son départ. D’abord, un incident avait entraîné l’ostracisme totale d’Harry par ses camarades de classe, incident qui était plus ou moins lié au départ de sa tante et de son cousin de la maison familial, la perte de cette même maison et le problème de boisson grandissant de son oncle. Alors, Harry avait oublié son souhait de ne plus être autant obsédé par un garçon et s’était raccrochée à la dernière chose qui avait encore du sens pour lui.

Cette foutu obsession pour le garçon l’avait poussé à faire des choses terribles par la suite. D’abord, il avait entrepris de se renseigner sur l’emploi du temps de Tom et sur tout ce qui pouvait concerner les habitudes de celui-ci. Au fil des semaines, il avait réuni suffisamment d’informations pour lui permettre de mettre au point un fichier Excel et prédire avec plus ou moins d’exactitudes les prochains déplacements de son amant. Ensuite, peu satisfait de seulement l’observer de loin, il avait entrepris de lui subtiliser quelques affaires, il avait besoin de son odeur, de l’illusion de sa présence et de quoi que ce soit qui puisse lui donner l’impression d’être présent dans la vie de son aîné. Et, ça avait suffi au début, l’illusion avait été suffisante. Mais, un jour sa non-présence dans la vie de son être aimé avait été douloureuse. Surement pouvait-on dire que c’est à la suite de ce constat que tout avait dérapé, car il avait entrepris de réparer le préjudice dont il se sentait victime.

Il lui avait fallu exactement dix-huit mois pour réussir à faire tourner les rouages du destin à son avantage. Si cette idiote de Parkinson pensait qu’elle aurait le dernier mot à dire concernant les fréquentations de Tom elle se fourrait le doigt dans l’œil, le cœur de Tom était (serait) inévitablement sien, foi de Potter ! Il avait agi patiemment, Tom Jedusor n’était pas de ceux qui se laissaient imposer quoi que ce soit, alors il avait dû être furtif et intelligent. Il avait imposé sa présence dans le quotidien du garçon avec parcimonie, ce qui était une tâche aisée quand on était muni d’un fichier Excel comme MonChatonTrèsAgile,xlsx. Il avait commencé par le rendre fou avec son odeur, elle était un peu particulière et elle lui était si étrangère que le jeune homme la remarquait constamment. Alors, il avait été très déstabilisé quand il la sentait presque partout; à la fac, dans son café préféré, sous sa douche, au restaurant où il prenait quasiment tous ses repas, dans sa voiture. Harry chérissait le souvenir du Tom légèrement échevelé et extrêmement furieux qui avait essayé de le démasquer en sentant cette odeur sur lui. Malheureusement pour Tom, Harry étant chétif et petit il était beaucoup plus rapide que lui, alors il ne se laissait pas facilement attraper. Cette petite course poursuite lui avait permis de passer à la phase suivante de sa stratégie conquérante. Il avait créé un fichier Excel (MinouTropMou,xlsx) qui répertoriait chaque étape de sa stratégie, donnant des détails que seul lui pouvait comprendre;

  1. _~~Sens-moi je te fuis, fuis-moi je te suis.~~_
  2. Pour atteindre le cœur de l’homme de maison, il vaut mieux capturer celui de la maisonnette.
  3. Quand le chat n’est pas là, les nuisibles nuisent.



La phase suivante avait pour objet de l’introduire plus progressivement dans l’univers de Tom Jedusor. Pour faire simple, il s’était introduit chez Tom pour observer son mode de vie (qu’il avait analysé et répertorié dans MiaulementsIntrusifsMinoutieux,xlsx) afin de pouvoir le bouleverser subrepticement. Au bout de quelques semaines, il avait réussi à apporter quelques touches de décorations qui lui étaient personnelles; de quoi nettoyer ses lunettes dans la trousse à pharmacie, des chats étaient apparues sur son calendrier (qui étaient peuplés de serpents avant l’arrivée d’Harry), les capotes était parfumée à son goût préféré (vanille) et des mugs à la fois mignons et drôles avaient fait leur apparition. Sa touche fleur bleue faisait qu’il avait une affection particulière pour celui qu’il appelait Romugtique, parce qu’on pouvait y lire « Je tuerais un millier de fois pour faire de toi mon âme sœur ». Ça n’avait pas vraiment de sens en soit, mais pour une raison incongrue il trouvait cela incroyablement romantique, comme si Tom était la Bonnie de son Clyde.

Pour résumé il avait fait tout son possible pour rendre l’habitacle de son aîné plus chaleureux sans que les changements ne lui sautent aux yeux, il avait même rendu Mélanie, la fille dans la cave, plus présentable pour son plus grand plaisir. Elle ne s’appelait pas véritablement Mélanie, en fait, Harry n’avait aucune idée de son prénom parce qu’elle avait les lèvres cousues, ce qui rendait toute discussion impossible. Il se demandait encore comment il faisait pour la nourrir, mais ça ne le concernait pas vraiment, cela relevait de sa vie intime. Dire qu’il n’avait pas été surpris en découvrant cette fille attachée, et nue, dans sa cave serait nier l’existence de ChamourDominateur,xlsx où un tableur répertoriait la tolérance qu’avait Harry à toute douleur possible. Cela ne l’avait pas empêché d’appliquer un peu de glosse sur les lèvres sèches de la fille, de nettoyer ses lunettes crasseuses et d’hydrater une peau aussi sèche que ses lèvres. La fille geignait beaucoup pendant le processus et _Harry_ avait donc commencé à l’appeler Mimi Geignarde. Mimi Geignarde ne fît pas long feu.

Tom Jedusor était un homme extrêmement intelligent, qui ne se laissait pas prendre facilement. Donc, bien sûr était-il conscient des intrusions du jeune lunetteux. Il ne savait pas exactement les nombrer, mais savait que quelqu’un était entré chez lui pendant son absence. Harry en était conscient, car l’emploi du temps du garçon avait subitement été bousculé, ce qui n’arrangeait pas ses affaires. Harry devait faire plus attention, s’il se faisait prendre au mauvais moment les retombées seraient désastreuses.

  1. _Qui aime bien, chat très bien !_
  2. ~~L’imposteur a rodé.~~
  3. Ne pas aimer les chats n’est pas un trait de personnalité, mais un mode de vie digne de sociopathes.



Harry était faible face à l’amour, il ne pouvait résister au désir d’apaiser les tourments de son cœur. Là était sa première erreur, car dans l’espoir d’y mettre fin il avait subtilisé quelques sous-vêtements à Tom. Et, parce qu’il était gourmand il avait été incapable de s’arrêter en si bon chemin, ce qui expliquait la présence d’une lettre (qui ne lui était pas adressée) sur son bureau, d’une taie d’oreiller en soie sur son lit (il n’avait même pas d’oreiller) et d’un manuel de science politique cycle 1 sur sa table de chevet - sa pile de livres moisis pour être plus précis. Si on feuilletait le livre on pouvait y lire des 💕 Harry 💕 HPJ 💕 TJP 💕 TP (acronyme de Tom Jedusor ou de Ta Pétasse, Tom était plus graveleux qu’il ne le laissait paraitre) et en conclure qu’il était fou amoureux du jeune lunetteux. Quel scandale, lui qui était encore lycéen (en nom seulement parce qu’il fuyait l’école comme on fuyait la peste), sans doute Tom se sentait-il honteux d’aimer un garçon qui sortait à peine de la puberté.

Sa deuxième erreur avait de se montrer trop impulsif, ce qu’il était bien trop souvent en toute transparence. Mais, cela faisait des semaines qu’il n’avait pas pu entrer chez Tom et ses affaires ne portaient plus son odeur, alors il fallait les changer. Il avait vu Tom supposément en séance intempestive de tromperie avec une belle rousse (qui lui semblait vaguement familière) et avait profité de son manque d’attention pour rejoindre leur logis. D’après l’oncle Vernon, à partir du moment qu’on possédait les clés d’une maison, on pouvait s’y sentir chez soi. Or, Harry possédait les clés de cette maison (il devait d’ailleurs un service à Lupin), même après que Tom en ai fait changer la serrure dix-huit fois. Donc, Harry était ici chez lui. Grave erreur.

Il déambulait dans la penderie de son bien aimé quand il entendit des gémissements plus que suspects.

\- Mimi Geignarde est-elle de retour? Se demanda-t-il en reniflant une chemise assortie au vert de ses yeux (preuve indéniable de l’obsession de Tom à son égard).

\- _Le sadomasochisme c’est tellement 2013, je ne peux pas croire que quelqu’un puisse mouiller à l’idée d’être attaché dans une cave sombre et humide._

\- D’après la dominatrix de [_Beauxbâtons..com_](http://xn--beauxbtons-84a.com) le plaisir est dans la douleur.

_\- Ne jamais avoir confiance en quelqu’un qui se surnomme Bellatrix. C’est une règle de base comme ne jamais donner sa culotte à un inconnu._

\- Elle cherche surement son Edward Steele, marmonna-t-il en enfilant la chemise par-dessus son t-shirt triple XL.

Puis, quelques minutes plus tard il ajouta;

\- Tu crois que je devrais y aller?

\- _Tu ne veux pas voir s’il a une nouvelle soumise?_

Derrière les nombreux manteaux se trouvait une sorte de trappe cadenassée, le bruit venait de là parce que c’était le seul moyen d’accéder à la cave. Harry mourrait d’envie de s’y glisser pour avoir une discussion des plus instructives avec la nouvelle Mimi et si en n’y allant pas il ratait l’opportunité de vivre une aventure incroyable.

_-_ J’ai l’impression que ça serait envahir son intimité!

\- _Harry…_ il y avait du dédain évident dans cette réponse.

Harry remonta ses lunettes sur son nez en fixant le cadenas et la clé qui y était toujours attachée. Si Tom ne voulait pas qu’il rencontre sa nouvelle soumise, il ne lui aurait pas laissé la clé, n’est-ce pas? Il haussa les épaules et sa curiosité fut plus forte que lui, il se glissa dans la cave où les cris faillirent lui déchirer les tympans.

\- Ce manque de luminosité ce n’est clairement pas bandant.

Harry dévala les dernières marches sur ses genoux, incapable qu’il avait été de mettre un pied devant l’autre en découvrant le visage tuméfié de cette fille.

\- _C’est vraiment pousser le concept de sadomasochisme un peu trop loin._

\- Euh… Salut?

\- AIDEZ MOI! AIDEZ MOI!

- _Tu crois que c’est un jeu de rôle?_

Il se redressa rapidement pour rejoindre cette âme en peine. La fille était nue, ce qui était attendu d’une soumise d’après la règle numéro 1 alinéa A de Bellatrix. Une bonne soumise devait avoir une forte résistance à la douleur d’après la règle 9 alinéa B et à en croire les hématomes et les croutes qui recouvraient sa peau brune, c’était le cas. Harry en eut des sueurs froides. La règle numéro 45 alinéa C voulait qu’une bonne soumise soit parfaitement immobile en l’absence de son maître et à la vue des chaînes qui lui maintenaient les bras et les jambes Harry sut que cette fille ne ferait pas une bonne soumise pour Bellatrix.

\- Est-ce un jeu de rôle? Je suis désolé, je ne suis pas vraiment fait pour le rôle de dominant.

\- Quoi?! Aidez-moi, vite avant qu’il ne revienne!

\- _Je ne poserais jamais la main sur une fille, même pour Tom, foi de Potter!_

_-_ Si je peux me permettre un commentaire je trouve que le sadomasochisme est une pratique plus qu’étrange. Il n’y a rien de plaisant dans la douleur, vraiment rien.

\- Quoi? Non, c’est pas ça! Écoute, je suis ici contre mon gré et si tu ne me détaches pas très vite pour qu’on s’enfuies, on va tous les deux mourir! S’écria-t-elle d’une voix autoritaire et sans appelle dont Bellatrix aurait été très fière.

Il fallut exactement une minute et dix-huit secondes pour que ces mots percutent la conscience d’Harry et que la situation lui apparaisse plus clairement. Tom Jedusor ne pratiquait pas le sadomasochisme (soulagement) et pourtant il gardait des femmes attachées et nues dans sa cave (fort étrange). Harry se mit à transpirer à grosses gouttes, tandis que son cerveau se réinitialisait pour analyser une situation qui le dépassait complètement.

\- Qu’est-ce que je fais?! S’alarma-t-il en essayant d’arracher les chaînes de ses mains tremblantes.

Il ne pourrait jamais la défaire de ses liens, sachant qu’il n’avait aucune force dans son petit corps et que ces chaînes-là étaient en fer. Il aurait dû suivre la formation en domination de Bellatrix, à l’étape soixante-quinze on apprenait à défaire tous types de liens.

Il enfouit ses mains tremblantes dans ses mèches folles, emprunt à un trouble terrible. Qu’allait-il faire? Peut-être qu’il devait appeler la police, oui, ça s’était une bonne idée. Eux sauraient défaire les chaînes et protégeraient la jeune fille de multiples violences. Violences très certainement commises par Tom Elvis Jedusor, l’homme dont il était amoureux et qui nourrissait une terrible obsession à son encontre. Et si Harry était sa prochaine victime?

\- Oh mon Dieu! Qu’est-ce qu’il a fait de Mimi?

\- J’ai participé à son meurtre?

\- Les coutures auraient dues me mettre sur la piste!

\- _Ne panique pas!_

C’est vrai, Tom ne ferait jamais une telle chose. Il était bien trop doux, bienveillant et sympathique pour commettre un meurtre. Encore moins deux. La seule explication possible était qu’il avait un colocataire, qu’Harry ne connaissait pas, qui s’adonnait à ce genre d’activités dans la cave et dont le seul accès provenait malencontreusement de la penderie de Tom. Rien à voir avec lui.

_-_ Hey! Aide-moi, vite! S’égosilla la jeune fille pour attirer l’attention vacillante d’Harry.

Le garçon se remis à taper le numéro de la police et lorsqu’il appuya sur le bouton d’appel il déclara;

\- Je ne panique pas!

Il paniquait, il paniquait tellement qu’il s’arrachait les cheveux sans même s’en rendre compte et ce malgré ses mains moites. Moites à cause du stress, parce qu’il paniquait. Il écoutait la troisième tonalité quand la jeune femme se remit à hurler. Il ne voulait pas être méchant, mais qu’est-ce qu’elle pouvait être agaçante. Il préférait nettement Mimi, paix à son âme.

\- NON! NON!

\- Je ne panique pas! Répétât-il emprunt à une dose anormale de stress.

La jeune femme poussa un énième cri, qui le terrifia plus que la pression qu’il ressentit sur son crâne fragile quand une batte de baseball s’abattit dessus. La dernière chose qu’il vit avant de perdre connaissance fut des chaussures cirées qui lui semblèrent familières. Le colocataire malfaisant de Tom lui avait en plus subtilisé ses chaussures favorites, quel goujat.

\- Voleur malfaisant, marmonna-t-il avant de sombrer.

XxxxX

Dans ChamourDominateur,xlsx, Harry avait créé un système de valeur pour noter sa tolérance en ce qui concernait les douleurs à la fois physiques et mentales. Quand sa tolérance était faible les notes allaient de Piètre à Troll (Troll étant le niveau de moindre tolérance) et au contraire quand elle était forte les notes allaient d’Acceptable à Optimal. N’étant pas novice dans le domaine de la maltraitante physique, Harry avait une résistance se situant entre Optimal et Effort Exceptionnel en ce qui concernait les coups; il pouvait recevoir de nombreux coups de poings ou de pieds sans même émettre le moindre son. Mais, dès que la violence physique se faisait au moyen d’un quelconque objet Harry devenait très douillet. C’est pourquoi, recevoir un coup de batte de baseball à la tête avait eu un Désolant, alors qu’avoir les jambes complètement fracassées à coups de barre en fer recevait un Troll. C’est cette immense douleur méritant un Troll qui l’avait tiré des bras de Morphée. Et, la vision qui s’imposa à lui suffit à effacer toute trace de sommeil, car sous ses yeux innocents se trouvait le corps sans vie, et mutilé, de la jeune femme qu’il avait tenté de sauver. Il eut un haut le cœur — Dieu merci oncle Vernon surveillait sa ligne en ne lui offrant que six repas par semaine et qu’étant le mardi il n’avait rien dans l’estomac qu’il puisse vomir — en détaillant les nouveautés apportées à sa silhouette. Déjà, les hématomes avaient presque la même teinte que sa tignasse brune, des mots étaient gravés dans sa chair, mais n’ayant pas ses lunettes il ne pouvait pas les déchiffrer et des orbites vides l’observait avec un certain mépris - si on lui demandait son avis.

\- Où sont mes lunettes? Murmura-t-il la gorge sèche.

Heureusement que sa vision n’était pas parfaite, il n’aurait pas eu envie de voir les larves qui festoyaient sous les lourdes paupières de cette jeune femme. Il avait noté qu’elle avait été libérée de ses liens, ce qui était normal étant donné qu’il l’avait maintenant remplacé. La seule différence notoire étant que lui avait le privilège de pouvoir couvrir son intimité, quel luxe. Tom avait vraiment un colocataire généreux. En pensant au loup, ou plutôt au monstre, des pas se firent entendre dans les escaliers et Harry pu distinguer une silhouette nébuleuse au bout de quelques secondes. La silhouette s’arrêta dans les escaliers, comme si elle avait été surprise par la présence d’Harry dans cette cave.

\- Quelle chance, la belle au bois dormant est réveillée. Tu vois ça, Granger? Ricana une voix suave qui le fit frissonner de délice.

Harry crut reconnaître celle de Tom Jedusor, mais ça n’avait aucun sens alors il abandonna très vite l’idée que l’homme qui lui faisait face était sa délicieuse obsession. Son colocataire avait probablement la même voix, c’était comme le cycle menstruel des filles qui se synchronisait quand l’une passait un certain temps avec l’autre. Le colocataire de Tom avait passé trop de temps avec lui et avait donc synchronisé sa voix à la sienne, ça devait être possible. Après tout, l’impossible n’est pas français et donc par conclusion le colocataire de Tom était Français, ce qui expliquait très logiquement toute cette situation.

\- Je vais te poser quelques questions, dit l’homme en trainant une chaise devant Harry. Bien sûr, parce que sa vie avait tout d’une tragédie cela s’accompagna d’un grincement sinistre qui lui donna envie de s’arracher les tympans.

\- Non, je n’ai pas menti sur le manque d’hygiène de Dolores, c’est une menteuse et je sais de source sûre qu’elle se lave les mains très exactement moins de trois fois pas jours, avoua Harry de but en blanc.

\- _C’est un mensonge. Elle ne se lave pas les mains, elle se contente de les mouiller, donc c’est un mensonge. Elle aime frotter ses mains sales sur les visages innocents, tu le sais._

_-_ Quel est ton nom? Le questionna l’homme sans faire attention à ses premières divagations.

\- _C’est l’opportunité de repartir à zéro… tant d’opportunités nominales._

\- James?

\- _Tant d’opportunités et tu lui donnes ton deuxième prénom? C’est une honte._

\- Tu n’es pas sûr de savoir si tu t’appelles James? Ricana l’homme en penchant la tête sur le côté pour l’observer comme on observe un animal pris au piège. Du moins, c’est ce que supposa Harry parce que sa silhouette était floue.

\- Je n’ai pas mes lunettes, c’est difficile de se concentrer quand tout est flou, dans sa tête il accompagna ses paroles d’un mouvement de main dédaigneux.

\- Tu as besoin de te concentrer pour te rappeler de ton prénom? Le ton de l’homme laissait présumer que le comportement d’Harry l’amusait.

\- Disons que j’ai reçu un coup à la tête. Tu as des questions par rapport à ça? Parce que j’ai des réponses, moi.

\- Des réponses par rapport à un coup à la tête?

\- Oui, à la question: Qui assomme le petit ami de son colocataire? Je réponds un psychopathe. À la question, qui s’amuse à violenter des femmes? Ma réponse est; un putain de français, sérieusement qu’ils se concentrent sur la cuisine le reste ça va pas. À la question, qui essaie d’engager une conversation avec un myope sans lunette? La réponse évidente est un putain de psychopathe Français sans savoir-vivre, donnes-moi mes lunettes Jean-Molière!

\- Tu es le petit-ami de mon colocataire? S’étonna le Français psychopathe et malpoli prénommé Jean-Molière. 

\- _Règle numéro soixante-neuf alinéa D ne jamais dévoiler la relation qui t’unis à ton dominant à un inconnu._

_-_ Je ne suis pas son soumis puisque Tom n’est pas un dominateur, tu comprends? Susurra Harry.

\- _Très bien, règle 1.4 de la rue; y’a que les rats qui poucavent! Et être un rat n’est pas dans ta ligne de conduite._

\- Nous ne sommes pas assez intimes pour que tu te permettes de me poser des questions sur ma vie privée, s’agaça Harry.

L’homme se mit à rire, de ce genre de rires qui vous mettent mal à l’aise parce qu’il est impossible de le suivre et qu’on ne lui connait aucune source. Harry n’avait pas l’âme d’un comique, donc on ne pouvait pas lui remettre la responsabilité de ce rire sur les épaules. Puis, il reçut un coup plus ou moins violent au visage qui ne lui arracha aucune réaction. Et, enfin il vu.

Le colocataire Français psychopathe et impoli de Tom avait juché ses lunettes sur le bout de son nez. Quelle ne fût pas sa surprise quand Jean-Molière se trouva être le portrait craché de Tom Jedusor. Ce qui était complètement illogique, voir même irréel. Le Tom Jedusor qu’il connaissait – très bien et MonChatonTrèsAgile,xlsx pouvait en être témoin, était d’une gentillesse sans faille, doux et quelques rares fois un peu impatient. Parce que Tom Jedusor était bien trop pur et gentil (bien qu’il ait une obsession inquiétante pour sa personne) pour avoir un hobby comme la torture et le meurtre, Harry émit deux hypothèses. La première étant que l’homme était victime d’un coup monté par son colocataire Français Jean-Molière ayant pris son apparence dans le but évident de lui voler le cœur d’Harry — ça n’arrivera jamais, Tom! La seconde étant que Tom Jedusor avait un jumeau aussi maléfique et cruel que Tom était bon et doux.

\- Jean-Molière ne pourrait être aussi beau que Tom, mais enfin regarde ce visage, délibéra le garçon en dévisageant le visage plus qu’angélique de son vis-à-vis.

\- _C’est son jumeau maléfique, appelons-le Tommy-le-cruel pour les différencier._

Harry fronça les sourcils face à l’absurdité de cette remarque, les jumeaux maléfiques avaient des noms qui leur étaient propres, car leur existence ne se limitait pas et n’était pas définie par celle de leur homologue angélique. C’était très réducteur et moraliste de penser de la sorte. Et puis;

\- Être cruel quand tu t’appelles Tommy n’est pas très réaliste, susurra le jeune garçon.

\- _Tommy le voleur de vie, ça rime._

Harry réfléchit à la proposition, complètement concentré sur la discussion qu’il avait avec sa voix intérieur, oblitérant momentanément le regard scrutateur de Tom. Devait-il lui donner un nom qui le rapporterait toujours à l’image de Tom Jedusor, oubliant le fait qu’il était une personne à part entière et au risque que cela entache l’image de Tom?

_-_ Tommy le voleur de vie? Hum… Je

Harry reçut un énième coup violent à la tête — Tommy-le-voleur-de-vie n’était pas très créatif en matière de châtiment, il aurait dû suivre les cours en 45 leçons de l’oncle Vernon —, puis une main ferme agrippa sa chevelure désordonnée pour le forcer à plonger son regard émeraude dans des iris qui lui firent penser à la Mer Rouge. Certes, il était conscient qu’elle n’était pas réellement rouge, tout comme des iris ne pouvaient l’être et pourtant des nuances carmin troublaient le chocolat plus accentué de ses iris. Le monde oubliait bien souvent la beauté d’un regard brun, de ses nuances plus complexes que le simple noisette, des...

\- Qu’est-ce que tu dis? Parle plus fort, je ne t’entends pas! S’énerva Tom de sa voix grave.

\- Donc, tu es le jumeau de Tom? Demanda Harry d’une voix un peu tremblante, il avait bien plus peur de la réponse que de la lame qui brillait dans la main du jumeau maléfique.

\- Es-tu, genre, complètement fou? Dit Tom en fronçant les sourcils.

Son air soucieux fît naître une drôle de sensation dans l’estomac d’Harry. Il avait lu dans un poème — parce qu’il avait une âme d’artiste, qu’être amoureux donnait l’impression d’avoir des papillons dans le ventre, alors étant donné qu’il s’agissait du jumeau maléfique il décida que ce serait larves. Tom-le-voleur-de-vie lui donnait des larves dans le ventre. Il réservait les papillons pour Tom, lui n’était pas un foutu trompeur! 

\- Je ne pense pas, enfin. Il y’a cette fois où j’ai très légèrement envahi l’intimité d’un ami pour répertorier tous ses rêves dans un tableur Excel qui m’aurait permis de mieux le cerner. Mais, je ne crois pas que sur l’échelle de la folie un homme qui violente et tue des femmes puisse me juger. Non, mais sérieusement.

Le visage de Tom n’exprima aucune émotion suite à sa déclaration, bien qu’une lueur inquiétante brillât maintenant dans son regard si particulier.

\- _Demande-lui, demande-lui, je veux savoir!_

\- Donc... euh (raclement de gorge) tu fais quoi des yeux?

Tom parut surpris par sa question subite, puis un sourire goguenard étira ses lèvres magnifiquement bien dessinées qu’Harry mourrait d’envie d’embrasser — oui, même dans ces temps troubles, si ce n’est encore plus.

\- T’aimerais le savoir, hein? Ricana-t-il en dessinant des arabesques de son pied. Signe indéniable qu’il était fier de lui, de toute évidence il recevait peu de compliments sur son travail maléfique.

\- Oui… beaucoup. 

\- _Donc, il ne va pas répondre?_

_-_ Il n’aurait jamais dû côtoyer ce français impoli, il en perd tout savoir-vivre.

\- _Je pense qu’on peut partir du principe que malgré_ MonChatonTrèsAgile,xlsx _, tu ne connaissais pas vraiment Tom._

_-_ Il n’y a rien à redire sur MonChatonTrèsAgile,xlsx. C’était le tableur le plus abouti.

\- James? L’interrompis Tom d’un ton faussement calme.

Son attention fut de nouveau entièrement tournée vers Tom, il ne fallait pas qu’on l’accuse d’être un petit-ami négligeant.

\- Pourquoi est-ce tu avais la clé de chez moi ( _chez nous)_? Ajouta Tom de sa voix suave et douce — non, ça n’est pas le moment d’être excitant Tom, ai un peu dignité, bon sang!

\- C’est une étape importante dans toute relation, répondit-il en faisant un geste de la main vague dans sa tête.

\- Relation? Tom semblait complètement perdu, mais très vite son visage retrouva son impassibilité charmante.

\- Tu as très bien entendu, rétorqua Harry d’un ton légèrement arrogant.

\- Je ne suis même pas gay, ricana Tom, dont les yeux s’écarquillèrent légèrement (suspicieux).

\- C’est ce qu’ils disent tous au début, ricana Harry en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu découvres que ton petit-ami imaginaire est un meurtrier sanguinaire et tu trouves de bon goût d’être impertinent avec lui? Le questionna un Tom visiblement déconcerté par l’inconscience du plus jeune.

\- Merci de reconnaître notre relation, le déni n’est pas non plus de bon goût, se moqua-t-il avec beaucoup d’humour.

\- _Est-ce que c’est l’interview de la veuve éplorée sur BBC? Qu’avez-vous pensé en découvrant le cadavre de cette fille dans la penderie de votre époux?_

_-_ J’étais profondément bouleversé en découvrant l’existence de Tommy-le-voleur-de-vie, avoua-t-il à la journaliste très anglaise de BBC News qui lui rappelait Tante Pétunia avec son air pincé. Pourquoi est-ce qu’elle le regardait comme s’il avait été complice de ce crime? Harry n’avait jamais rien fait de criminel.

\- Bien, James, quand tu auras fini de divaguer… Je t’annoncerais que tu vas mourir, le coupa-t-il d'un ton qui témoignait de toute l'excitation que lui procurait son prochain meurtre.

On aurait dit le cliché de l'enfant sous le sapin de noël face à ses cadeaux, sauf qu'Harry était le sapin qui abritait un unique et morbide cadeau; le meurtre. Il leva les yeux au ciel face aux traits euphoriques de Tom, en fait, c'était surtout pour ne pas voir les fossettes qui se creusaient sur ses joues. Harry était faible face à ce qu'il considérait comme une arme de destruction massive, les fossettes du séduisant Tom Jedusor. S'il était une fille, il en aurait mouillé sa culotte.

\- Tu aurais pu dire quelque chose comme j’aurais une annonce à te faire, tu sais, pour garder la surprise. Là, tu la gâches complètement, s'agaça Harry qui avait du mal à rejoindre l'euphorie de Tom.

Un couple qui ne communiquait pas et qui ne partageait les moments de joies n'était pas fait pour durer.

\- Tu aurais voulu être surpris? Se mit à rire le plus vieux, ce rire était nettement moins désagréable à entendre.

\- Il me semble que c’est de mise dans un couple, souffla Harry soudainement de mauvaise humeur.

Pourquoi refusait-il de partager sa joie avec lui? Harry le vivait comme un odieux rejet. Les traits de Tom, en plus d'indiquer que la situation l'amusait, témoignaient de sa réflexion. Au bout d'un interminable moment, très exactement 18 secondes, il dit enfin; 

\- Et bien... Je suppose que je ne t’ai pas dit comment tu allais mourir.

Le regard émeraude d'Harry brilla sous la surprise, Tom ne le rejetait pas, au contraire il désirait visiblement partager sa joie avec lui. Conclusion logique: Tom était fou amoureux d'Harry.

\- Est-ce que je peux essayer de deviner? Demanda Harry d'une voix pleine d'émotion, il ne savait jamais comment réagir face à une déclaration d'amour -- non pas qu'il en ait déjà reçu, et contenir toutes les émotions qui le traversaient était difficile.

\- Tu es la victime la plus amusante qui ait passé le seuil de cette cave depuis (il réfléchît) … Mélanie?

Harry hocha la tête de compréhension, ils étaient en parfaite harmonie l'un avec l'autre, c'était touchant.

\- Oh… C’est vrai qu’elle était amusante. Elle va bien? Fît-il semblant de s'intéresser en dévisageant le visage rayonnant de Tom.

Il avait vraiment envie de l'embrasser, de passer sa langue dans le creux de ses fossettes, de...

\- _Harry …_ Il y avait beaucoup trop de dédain dans sa voix, ça lui déplut fortement.

_-_ Oh… Est-ce que je peux faire un tableur Excel pour tenter de deviner la façon dont tu veux me tuer? Demanda-t-il avec enthousiasme.

\- Tu es vraiment surprenant, James! Déclara Tom visiblement satisfait par la réaction d'Harry.

Il pouvait le dire parce qu'il s'était mis à jouer avec la lame dans ses mains avec de plus en plus d'enthousiasme. Et, que son regard était légèrement plus doux. Tom était tellement amoureux de lui, ça en devenait gênant.

\- Je ne m’appelles pas James, en fait, avoua-t-il en évitant le regard mièvre de Tom.

\- Comment t’appelles-tu? S'étonna-t-il d'un ton qui laissait entendre qu'il n'appréciait pas avoir été trompé de la sorte. Le trompeur trompé.

\- Tu ne connais même pas le prénom de ton petit-ami, après des années de relation, c’est honteux, s'indigna Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je n’ai jamais été un petit-ami attentif, eut l'honnêteté de reconnaître Tom. Et son ton laissait entendre qu'il en était moyennement désolé.

\- ChatonSolitaire,xslx. peut en témoigner, acquiesça Harry d'un hochement de tête.

- _Meilleur fichier Excel du mois de Décembre 2017._

Les doigts de Tom agrippèrent le menton d'Harry pour que son regard émeraude se noient à nouveau dans la Mer Rouge. Ô qu'il aimait ce regard espiègle.

\- Ton nom, dis-le-moi, exigea-t-il de sa voix suave qui selon Harry ressemblait à une caresse (pas qu'une voix puisse ressembler à quoi que ce soit).

\- Tu aimerais le savoir, hein? Ricana-t-il en reprenant les mots qu'il lui avait jeté au visage quelques minutes plus tôt.

\- Oui... beaucoup, reprit Tom sans se défaire du sourire amusé qui faisait apparaître ses merveilleuses fossettes.

\- _Waouh c’est donc ça être un couple profondément amoureux et complice? Dingue!_

_\- Il est tellement amoureux de moi._

Il s’appelait Harry James Potter et il était atteint du trouble de la personnalité borderline — et il ne le savait pas.


	2. DEUXIÈME PARTIE; LetsGoLittleKillyKat.xlsx.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété exclusive de JK Rowling.
> 
> TW: Mentions d'abus sexuels, Mention de viol, Usage de drogues, Meurtres.
> 
> Bonjour, j'avais promis que la suite arriverait vite et malheureusement l'inspiration a aussitôt déserté mon corps. J'espère que vous apprécierez la lecture, il reste normalement une dernière partie à cet OS.

* * *

_« Sorry about the blood in your mouth. I wish it was mine._

I couldn't get the boy to kill me. »

\- Richard Siken.

* * *

**DEUXIÈME PARTIE; LetsGoLittleKillyKat,xlsx,**

3\. Chatoiement symphonique.  
Les doigts de Tom volaient gracieusement sur les touches du piano avec l'aisance de celui qui maîtrisait toute forme d'art — ce qui était très certainement le cas. La lumière accrochait sa prodigieuse silhouette, sublimant chacun de ses gestes comme si elle espérait être bénie par l'attention du musicien, qui malgré ses nombreuses années de service ne l'avait jamais remarquée parce qu'elle était une ampoule de piètre qualité. Pourtant, Tom captivait toute l'attention grâce au jeu de lumière qui donnait à ce salon l'allure d'une salle de concert où il serait le génie musical en représentation. Ainsi choyée sous les feux du projecteur, la peau nacrée de Tom brillait comme le plus pur des diamants. Il était difficile de ne pas avoir d'yeux que pour lui, magnifié comme il l'était sous les rayons possessifs de cette lumière — provenant, rappelons-le, d'une ampoule bas de gamme que personne ne devrait acheter, surtout si la fidélité du partenaire voulait être conservée.  
Donc, la lumière obsessionnelle était là à éclairer un Tom jouant une mélodie des plus merveilleuse, si céleste, et pourtant annonciatrice de mort. L'analogie à un ange vengeur serait parfaite puisqu'en accaparant l'attention de la lumière, il était celui qui avait plongé le reste de la pièce dans les ténèbres. Si l'ampoule n'avait pas été aussi obsédée par Tom, peut-être aurait-elle fait un merveilleux travail en sublimant l'horreur de la scène, la rendant presque poétique et peut-être même plus captivante encore que la céleste et meurtrière mélodie de Tom.  
Le mécanisme était aussi ingénieux — inventé par un homme aux multiples talents, qu'il était sadique, il se déclenchait à chaque fois que les doigts de Tom s'attardaient sur une note. Lorsque la mélodie était grave, de fines lames plongeaient dans le corps d'Harry à des endroits stratégiques, permettant de le mettre au supplice sans pour autant l'achever, et quand les notes étaient plus aiguës des aiguilles s'enfonçaient dans ses yeux exorbités. Là était la véritable torture pour Harry, être témoin du génie musical de Tom sans pouvoir admirer sa divine silhouette flattée par la beauté de l'instrument face à lui. Et, ce qui finirait par achever son esprit faible serait de ne pas savoir que depuis le début de ce morceau, qui n'appartenait qu'à eux, le regard carmin si particulier de Tom ne l'avait jamais quitté — prends ça saleté d'ampoule allumeuse! Tom appréciait la vue d'un Harry en souffrance, bien que sa préférence aille à l'entente de son agonie. Ensemble, ils jouaient la plus belle, terrible et certainement la plus sincère des symphonies. Le final serait plus sublime encore puisqu'il marquerait la fin de la symphonie qu'était sa vie.

8\. Chatbouler mes plans de vie.  
9\. On n'est jamais mieux séduit que par soi-même!  
10\. Chatpardeur organique.

Dire que la nouvelle dynamique dans leur couple n'était pas surprenante serait salir le chef-d'œuvre qu'était CommentAchatsinerSonPetitAmi,xlsx, un fichier Excel répertoriant et classifiant pas moins de quinze scénarios meurtriers et il n'était même pas encore terminé. Ils avaient travaillé en parfaite harmonie, même si Tom avait tendance à vouloir lui imposer ses idées et sa vision (tordue) de la vie — mais, il avait vite compris que briser les jambes d'Harry (encore et encore) ne suffirait pas à le faire changer d'avis. Alors, il avait dû apprendre à tempérer, car même si avoir les jambes continuellement démolies à coup de barre en fer méritait un Troll, Harry était et resterait une tête de mule. La seule solution aurait été de la lui couper, mais Tom ne semblait pas véritablement emballé par l'idée — pour l'instant. Grâce au travail d'Harry et à son imagination débordante le fichier contenait des scénarios des plus variés et des conseils techniques qui prenaient en compte la tolérance d'Harry (supposée ou réelle) aux types de torture proposées. Si, Tom avait eu du mal à comprendre son système de notation au début, et avait exigé qu'il le change (ce qui était hors de question), il avait fini par l'adopter. Il l'avait même appliqué à sa tolérance sociale de petit meurtrier, quelqu'un qu'il ne ressentait pas l'envie d'assassiner immédiatement recevait la note d'Acceptable et toute personne l'agaçant au point de faire ressortir cet odieux français qui sommeillait en lui avait celle de Désolant. Harry ne voulait même pas évoquer ceux qui méritaient un Troll.

Tom avait apporté quelques commentaires sur les différents scénarios (surtout sur le sixième, le favoris d'Harry), tels que:

\- Non, une ampoule ne peut pas être une putain d'allumeuse!

\- Non, je ne peux pas t'asphyxier avec mon pénis (le sixième).

\- Non, je ne tue pas les petits chats pour mon plaisir personnel. Je ne suis pas un psychopathe! (À débattre).

Tom avait passé tout un après-midi à expliquer à Harry comment se débarrasser d'un corps et avait adapté sa leçon aux différents scénarios proposés par Harry. Il avait complètement adoré la leçon. Premièrement, parce que Tom avait descendu un tableau blanc à la cave pour schématiser ses exemples, détailler quelques notions, et parce que cela montrait tout le sérieux du plus vieux. Ensuite, Harry s'était rendu compte que Tom avait un certain talent pour le dessin, en plus d'être un génie musical et avait conclu que ses doigts étaient la clé qui le mènerait à un univers plus incroyable encore que Narnia. C'est donc tout naturellement que les pensées d'Harry avaient dérivés vers une leçon plus physique — concrètement il avait imaginé Tom le prendre contre ce même tableau en exigeant qu'il l'appelle El Profesor Tom.

« _Profesor Tom, c'est tellement sexy. On devrait le rajouter au scénario six,_ avait-il murmuré d'une voix étranglée.

_-_ Le scénario six est déjà parfait. Peut-être qu'on devrait l'ajouter à celui avec l'orange sanguine? Répondit-il, pensif.

\- _Le onzième scénario? Non, Romugtique était la star de ce scénario, il n'apprécierait pas._

Harry émit un reniflement offusqué en secouant la tête. Jamais de sa vie n'avait-il été aussi outré, désabusé et scandalisé. Cette façon qu'avaient certaines personnes de se complaire dans des opinions scandaleusement erronées! Quand bien même les faits appuieraient l'immense stupidité de leur propos et l'ampleur faramineuse de leur bêtise.

_-_ Je suis presque certain que la star de chacun de ces scénarios c'est moi! Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais le rôle principal m'est toujours attribué.

\- _Pas dans_ _L'homosexualité latente d'un tueur en série dans l'attente_ _et_ _Ce qu'il y a dans ta tête n'est pas réel, laisse-moi te le démontrer avec Matlo-le-marteau._

_-_ Ces titres sont bien trop longs…

\- _Mais,_ _Ce qu'il y a dans ta tête n'est pas réel, laisse-moi te le démontrer avec Matlo-le-Marteau_ _est une pièce fantastique et en trois acte seulement. Ma scène favorite c'est quand on découvre qu'il n'y a que de la mélasse dans ta tête! Et ça, mon ami, c'est…_

\- Putain, tu te fous de moi!

Harry avait alors découvert que de se faire exploser la tête contre un tableau blanc par le séduisant professeur responsable de son érection recevait la note de Désolant. Et, que de se faire cogner la tête contre un tableau à multiple reprise ne suffisait pas pour ingurgiter toutes les connaissances que ledit tableau contenait, surprenant.

\- Quand je t'explique une putain de leçon (énième coup de tête), je veux ton entière attention!

Harry avait la tête complètement en sang quand Tom replaça délicatement ses lunettes sur son nez, lunettes qu'il avait brisé sans la moindre émotion. Heureusement qu'Harry était prévoyant et qu'il avait laissé sa seule paire de rechange ici depuis bien longtemps, on ne savait jamais quand on pourrait en avoir besoin. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu en revanche fût que Tom le frapperait si fort que les vaisseaux de ses yeux exploseraient et que la vue de son propre sang teinterait sa vision. Depuis qu'il connaissait Tom il voyait la vie en rose, désormais, elle était teintée d'un rouge vif. Quelle vie! Elle était grandiose et pleine de rebondissements. Comment aurait-il pu se douter que l'initiative de son propre meurtre les rapprocherait un jour? Qu'il sortirait de cette cave après des semaines d'enfermement pour que Tom puisse prendre soin des blessures dont il était le fier auteur? Qu'alors qu'il nettoierait ses plaies il l'embrasserait sans qu'Harry, à moitié aveugle, ne puisse le prédire?

\- _Attends… QUOI?!_

Harry eut exactement la même réaction quand les lèvres roses et fines de Tom s'abattirent sur les siennes, couvertes de son propre sang. Ce moment tant imaginé, fantasmé durant de nombreuses nuits, était une véritable délivrance. Le baiser n'avait pas été à l'image de son idéalisation, c'est-à-dire maladroitement romantique, mais à celle de Tom; Brusque, mégalomane, il s'imposait et prenait ce qu'il désirait sans en demander l'autorisation, mais il était tout aussi exquis, déroutant et à de très rares occasions tendre. Harry mit précisément dix-huit secondes à se remettre de sa stupéfaction et quand il avait repris ses esprits on ne pouvait plus qualifier ce baiser que par un seul terme: siège. Il s'agissait d'un véritable siège, d'une prise de territoire, chacun marquant son adversaire de la plus délicieuse des façons. Le Tom cruel, sans pitié et conquérant avait sciemment rouvert les plaies sur les lèvres d'Harry de sa bouche vorace et avide de sang. Mais, c'est un Harry des plus guerriers, maladivement possessif et revanchard qui lui avait fait face et qui s'amusait à lui infliger les mêmes peines au centuple. Comme eux, leur baisers n'avaient rien d'ordinaire.

\- Mais, tu n'es pas gay! S'étonna-t-il quand Tom, vorace comme il l'était, finit par se désintéresser de ses lèvres gonflées et rougies par trop de baisers.

Il se remit à la tâche comme si cet aparté avait été rêvé par l'esprit fou d'Harry. Heureusement pour lui, il en garderait de charmantes preuves des semaines durant. Soudain, son regard vif et méthodique plongea dans une forêt sombre et sanglante pour lui dérober tous ses secrets. Et de sa voix la plus suave, il lui murmura;

\- C'est ce qu'ils disent tous au début.

\- _Je l'aime!_

_-_ Tue-moi avec le sixième scénario, là maintenant! Exigea Harry, car il sentait que c'était le bon moment pour se montrer exigeant. Tom était visiblement aussi secoué que lui par leur baiser et un amour ardent consumait ses prunelles carmin, un amour qui le pousserait à accepter toutes les folies.

\- Non, je n'en ai pas envie, lui répondit Tom d'un ton monotone dépourvu de la moindre émotion.

\- Mince, je croyais que c'était le bon moment, soupira un Harry profondément déçu.

\- _Ça n'est jamais le bon moment! Oublions le sixième scénario, il refuse toujours!_

\- Je ne comprends pas, ce scénario est parfait pourtant! S'insurgea Harry dans un gémissement.

- _Pe.._

\- Parfait, oui, l'interrompu Tom en s'immiscent dans une conversation privée.

\- Ah, tu trouves? S'étonna le garçon en essayant de distinguer le regard sombre de Tom derrière son filtre rouge.

\- Oui, lui répondit-il d'un ton monotone touchant de par sa sincérité.

\- Mais?

\- Un détail me chiffonne, avoua-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Lequel?

\- _On peut le changer!_

\- Vois-tu, à la fin, tu meurs…

\- Oui?

_\- Je le savais! Il ne veut plus que tu meurs! Il est fou de toi!_

\- Il veut me garder?

\- Et, tu as joui, mais à aucun moment tu n'as souffert… Ça me dérange.

\- C'est vrai qu'avoir ton immense appendice masculin dans ma gorge ne serait me faire souffrir.

\- Immense? Comment le sais-tu?

\- _Tom.._

\- Oui?

\- Mon chaton, je sais tout de toi, voyons. Et, tu veux savoir ce que je sais d'autre ?

\- Que peux-tu bien savoir d'autre sur moi, James?!

\- Tu sais pourquoi tu n'es satisfait d'aucun de mes scénarios?

- _Alors que ce sont de véritables chef d'œuvre scénaristique!_

\- Pourquoi?

\- Parce que ce qui te déplait dans chacun d'eux, c'est ma mort. Tu ne la souhaites pas véritablement, parce que tu sais que tu perdrais la seule chose qui t'ai toujours véritablement appartenu.

\- Quoi donc?

\- Mon cœur, Tom.

_\- Oh, quel coquin!_

\- Donc, d'après toi je ne veux pas te tuer?

\- Non.

Tom n'aimait pas être contredit.

Tom avait eu ce sourire mi narquois, mi diabolique.

Et, Tom lui avait tranché la gorge.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Harry ne faisait pas que des fichiers Excel sur Tom, les possibilités que les chats s'insurgent contre les hommes qui avaient osé oublier leur statut de Dieux ou sur les scénarios rêvés de sa propre mort. Il avait aussi fait de nombreux fichiers Excel, au nombre de quatre-vingt-cinq, où il répertoriait les traductions possible de chacune des paroles que Beyoncé avait un jour proféré. Harry avait une théorie et elle était très simple, Beyoncé aimait Harry d'un amour profond, pur et bienveillant, comme on aimait sa meilleure amie — ce qu'il était, et lui prédisait son avenir aux travers de ses sages paroles. Dans LittleKittyKnowsItAll,xlsx, il avait traduit « It could be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare » par « Tes pires cauchemars n'égaleront jamais tes plus beaux rêves » et « Sometimes I wish someone would just come here and save me, save me from myself » par « Tu es la personne la plus dangereuse dans cette pièce, mais Tom ne s'en rend pas compte». Comme à de nombreuses reprises Beyoncé avait essayé de le prévenir avant que le drame n'arrive. Cependant, Harry étant un électron libre, il ne s'écoutait que lui-même (pas toujours) et avait ignoré ses avertissements.

**I come with a side of trouble, but I know that's why you're staying.** **Because you're no angel either.**

**Traduction;** Cher Harry, tu es fou, c'est un fait. Cependant, pour une raison qui m'échappe Tom se meurt d'amour pour toi, mais il est plus fou encore que tu ne peux espérer l'être, alors il aimerait aussi t'étouffer avec cet amour jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Conclusion; Ne le pousse pas dans ses derniers retranchements, c'est une mauvaise idée. Cordialement, Beyoncé Giselle Carter (BGC).

Ils devaient maintenant surmonter une énième épreuve dans leur couple, rien de grave. La première étant les nombreuses tromperies de Tom, la seconde son comportement obsessionnel et violent, donnant lieu à ce qui devrait être la dernière; son envie dévorante de le voir mort. Pourtant, Harry savait qu'il avait raison quand il affirmait que Tom ne désirait pas réellement sa mort, car si tel fut le cas il aurait trépassé à la seconde où il aurait mis les pieds dans cette cave. Donc, cette première tentative de meurtre était simplement l'expression de la confusion intense qu'engendrait chez Tom la prise de conscience de ses sentiments profonds envers Harry. Il avait de nombreuses preuves pour appuyer ses dires;

1\. Quand il avait ouvert les yeux après s'être fait trancher la gorge pour la première fois, Tom avait les yeux rougis et gonflés d'avoir trop pleuré.

2\. Tom avait fait venir un chirurgien dans leur logis pour qu'on lui apporte les meilleurs soins possible. Le docteur Lucius Malfoy avait été d'une extrême délicatesse et avait fait preuve d'une plus grande discrétion encore, il n'avait d'ailleurs pas posé de question quant à l'auteur de ce crime. Harry était depuis l'erreur propriétaire d'une cicatrice qui lui mangeait la gorge et le démangeait à chaque mouvement.

3\. Tom changeait lui-même ses pansements deux fois par jours, il était maintenant aux petits-soins avec Harry et il n'avait même pas tenté de lui briser les jambes quand Harry avait exigé qu'on lui apporte Edmond.

\- Edmond ? Qui est Edmond? Avait demandé Tom d'une voix sans intonation qui, pourtant, vibrait de tous les mots contenus comme; Putain de petite merde, qu'est-ce que tu crois faire avec ce foutu Edmond?! Je t'apporterais son putain de cadavre, putain de connard égoïste! Putain, putain, putain… (Tom utilisait bien trop le mot putain pour que l'existence de Jean-Molière le Français impoli soit remise en cause).

\- Tom, as-tu l'impression que je puisse encore voir quelque chose avec mes lunettes brisées? L'interrogea Harry d'un ton qui laissait penser qu'il prenait son petit-ami pour un idiot.

\- Ta myopie t'empêcherai-t-elle encore de te concentrer sur notre conversation? Lui répondit ledit petit-ami d'un ton pince-sans-rire.

- _Waaouh, on a déjà des blagues qu'à nous. C'est si romantique!_

\- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une blague.

_\- Tu ne croyais pas non plus qu'il voulait te tuer, donc…_ Il y avait beaucoup de reproches et de non-dits dans sa voix.

\- Suis-je mort? S'agaça-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel, comme Tom il n'aimait pas être contredit.

\- Excusez-moi, Monsieur… l'interrompit le chirurgien après avoir observé leur échange le plus silencieusement possible, un pli soucieux barrant son immense front. Harry avait le tournis quand il pensait à toutes les connaissances que cette protubérance pouvait stocker.

\- Potter, appelez-moi Monsieur Potter, Docteur Malfoy, précise-t-il face à l'incertitude du chirurgien.

Alors, deux choses se passèrent. Premièrement, Harry fut surpris de constater que ce chirurgien ne connaissait pas déjà tout de lui, lui qui l'avait cru omniscient. Ensuite, et plus important encore, Tom qui la plupart du temps avait un visage impassible et des traits imperturbables semblait secoué par de nombreuses et vives émotions; Surprise, choc, effroi, haine, incompréhension, jalousie, possessivité, envie de violenter chaque personne présente dans la pièce — physiquement ou en pensée dont Harry, et principalement lui, Edmond et peut-être aussi Lucius, trouble, jalousie… la liste était encore longue quand enfin Tom s'écria d'une voix hargneuse;

\- Donc tu vas lui dire ton nom à lui? Et, pas à moi?!

\- Monsieur Potter, avez-vous souvent ce problème? L'interrogea le médecin au même moment, Harry regarda les deux hommes avec beaucoup de difficultés — puisque les lunettes au bout de son nez étaient toujours défectueuses, merci Tom, afin de déterminer à qui il se devait de répondre au plus vite. Son choix fût simple puisque pour une raison qu'il ne comprenait pas il n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard du puits de néant dans lequel il était plongé et pourtant ce n'est pas à son propriétaire que ses prochains mots s'adressèrent;

\- C'est récurrent…

_\- Dans le sens où c'est continu depuis ta naissance…_

_-_ Mais, quand j'ai mes lunettes, ça s'arrange, précise-t-il sans se détacher du regard torve de Tom.

\- Oui, Lucius, il est fou. Tom échangea un rapide regard entendu avec le chirurgien. Passe à autre chose, Potter! Dis-moi qui est Edmond, que je m'occupe de lui, ajouta Tom d'un ton empressé et avide, visiblement heureux à l'idée de mettre ses mains sur cet Edmond.

_\- Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais des fois il a du mal à comprendre les évidences…_

Harry fronça les sourcils d'agacement, il ne pouvait pas remarquer quoi-que-ce-soit sur Tom Elvis Jedusor, tout simplement parce qu'il savait déjà tout de lui. Donc, non, il n'avait pas remarqué une telle chose. Chose qui était absurde, puisque:

\- Tom est très intelligent! S'insurgea-t-il.

_\- Il n'avait même pas remarqué que vous sortiez ensemble. Cet idiot._

_-_ C'est toi, l'idiot!

\- Oui, Potter, c'est toi, l'idiot, ricana Tom visiblement peu décontenancé par les insultes proférées à son encontre. Il était en réalité plus préoccupé par l'existence de cet Edmond. Toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers lui et sa prochaine mort.

Le chirurgien se pinça l'arête du nez, ce qui attira l'attention d'Harry. Cet homme l'observait d'une façon étrange, comme s'il était à la fois agacé par lui et qu'il voulait en même temps lui ouvrir la tête en deux pour tout étudier de sa physionomie.

\- Tom, dans le troisième tiroir de ton bureau, à l'intérieur de la boîte noire.

\- En morceaux?! L'idée l'avait tellement excité, qu'il avait rejoint le bureau pratiquement en courant. Comme il était simple de le satisfaire. Mais, Harry finissait toujours par le décevoir, c'était probablement dans sa nature, et ô combien fût-il déçu en découvrant qu'Edmond n'était rien d'autre qu'une paire de lunette inoffensive, quoi qu'ayant des opinions politiques arrêtées.

4\. Il l'avait définitivement fait sortir de cette sombre et maudite cave. Harry séjournait désormais dans la chambre de Tom, celui-ci avait affirmé que c'était pour s'assurer qu'Harry ne prenne pas la décision débile de mourir seul dans son coin et le prive d'un tel spectacle. Harry n'étant pas sot savait que Tom faisait cela parce qu'il était obsédé par sa personne, que son odeur était si enivrante qu'elle était devenue son oxygène, qu'il voulait profiter de lui et qu'il avait réalisé que sous ce corps faible et malingre se cachait la source d'un plaisir qu'il ne trouverait nulle part ailleurs.

Il avait fait cette étrange découverte — que le corps d'Harry pouvait être attirant, quand il avait essayé d'offrir à Harry son premier bain post-bain-de-sang. Habituellement, il se contentait de laisser son corps s'échouer dans la baignoire et de le placer sous un jet d'eau brûlant, laissant au plus jeune l'honneur de se savonner pour ensuite lui faire regagner ses vêtements sales. Cette fois-ci, à cause des risques d'infections et parce que le garçon avait peu de force, il avait dû l'aider à savonner l'entièreté de son corps en prenant le bain avec lui — et oui, Harry avait eu une érection, le sécher et lui offrir des vêtements propres. Visiblement, il n'avait pas jugé utile d'utiliser les vêtements de rechange qu'Harry avait laissé dans sa penderie puisqu'il avait fouillé dans les vêtements ayant appartenu à l'une de ses trop nombreuses conquêtes. C'est ainsi, qu'Harry se retrouva à porter une nuisette noire à bretelle en soie, dont Luna fût autrefois l'heureuse propriétaire. Le vêtement seyait mille fois mieux au corps mince d'Harry, mettant en valeur la finesse et l'ensemble harmonieux de sa silhouette, la couleur miel de sa peau et donnait l'illusion qu'il avait des jambes interminables — ce qui n'était pas réellement le cas puisque Harry était probablement la personne la plus petite qu'il ait vu pour son âge.

Il était tranquillement assis sur le l'immense lit de Tom, inconscient des pensées qui le traversait tandis qu'il soignait ses jambes brisées. Tom avait été surpris par leur robustesse, pourtant il n'avait jamais vu de jambes aussi fines, même chez une femme. Harry aurait pu être une très belle femme dans une autre vie et cette constatation parut évidente à Tom, car il était déjà un très bel homme avec son regard émeraude impertinent, sa bouche folle et son génie maléfique — qui se devait d'être exploité. Il était beau et désirable. Peut-être..

\- _Il te dévore du regard._

\- Je sais, il a probablement une érection, acquiesça-t-il avec sérieux, et pourtant l'excitation perçait dans sa voix.

Il voulait que Tom le désir autant que lui l'avait désiré durant de longues et douloureuses années, le faire attendre — non, surement pas! Et finalement lui faire l'amour avec tant d'application et de talent qu'il révèlerait à tous son homosexualité latente.

\- N'essaie même pas, Potter, le prévint Tom d'un ton qui laissait présager le pire.

Mais, Harry était un électron libre, alors son regard avait voyagé sur le visage sérieux et menaçant de Tom pour finalement migrer au sud. Puis, un immense sourire défigura les traits de son visage, ce sourire fût écœurant d'impertinence.

\- Tu n'es même pas gay, commenta Harry d'un ton taquin, balançant lascivement ses jambes dans sa tête, car il était toujours incapable de les bouger.

\- Tu as un corps de fille, se contenta de répondre Tom en bâclant rapidement le reste des bandages pour s'éloigner d'un Harry qui savait être le pire des allumeurs. Enfin, ça c'est l'une des excuses que l'Oncle Vernon proférait pour justifier ses actes monstrueux de vieux pervers dégueulasse.

**Take all of me. I just wanna be the girl you like. The kinda girl you like is right here with me.**

**Traduction;** Cher Harry, tu sais user de tes charmes pour séduire, car je te l'ai appris. Tu n'es peut-être pas le garçon le plus séduisant avec ton corps chétif, mal développé, ton visage quelconque et (J'ai compris!). Mais, tu sais te servir de tes charmes dont cette bouche folle et follement pulpeuse et ce regard impertinemment émeraude. Use-en, parce que jamais Tom n'a connu, ou ne connaîtra, quelqu'un le complétant de cette façon. Toi seul en est capable. Cordialement, BGC.

\- Je pourrais te montrer tous les points communs que j'ai avec les filles, si tu me laissais faire, susurra un Harry rendu audacieux par les paroles rassurantes de Beyoncé, à l'oreille d'un Tom faussement calme.

_\- Avec ta langue! Précise-le!_

\- Comme mes compétences linguistiques, par exemple, ajouta-t-il en glissant l'appendice sur ses lèvres charnues.

\- Monsieur Potter, maîtrise plusieurs langues? Le questionna Tom en allant déposer la trousse à pharmacie sur une étagère.

Un moyen lâche pour mettre de la distance entre lui et un Harry incapable de marcher sans soutient. Mais, Harry était un garçon têtu, alors si simplement écarter les jambes ne suffisait pas à l'inviter entre celles-ci, alors il trouverait un autre moyen. Après tout, il connaissait Tom Jedusor mieux que personne.

\- Oui, l'anglais, mais plus important encore je maitrise parfaitement le langage de l'amour.

\- _Tu peux faire mieux que ça._

\- Le langage de l'amour?

Tom avait toujours été bien trop curieux pour son propre intérêt, ça n'avait fait que le nuire, mais il n'avait jamais su se défaire de cette tare. Quand à huit ans il avait surpris sa mère négociant avec un homme étrange sa curiosité l'avait poussé à mener l'enquête et ce qu'il avait découvert avait brisé sa vie. Tom était un garçon bien trop intelligent pour ne pas comprendre que sa mère les droguait lui, à plus petite dose, et son père depuis des années et quand son père l'avait su il était devenu fou. Après la mort de sa mère, son père avait complètement changé, alors curieux, il avait cherché à comprendre ces changements. C'est ce qui explique qu'il avait surpris son père se faisant sodomiser dans la chambre parentale par le voisin à l'âge de onze ans, que son père l'avait vu et soutenu son regard et que bien des années plus tard Tom avait compris que les hommes étaient amants depuis bien avant sa naissance. Sa vie n'avait toujours été qu'un cruel mensonge et sa curiosité avait révélé chacun de ces mensonges, se fichant du mal qu'elle pourrait faire. Alors, non, la curiosité maladive de Tom n'était pas une bonne chose et Harry le savait pertinemment. On pouvait le voir à la façon dont son regard émeraude brillait de malice et d'espoir, l'espoir qu'enfin Tom se laisserait aller à assouvir des pulsions trop longtemps repoussées.

\- Tout à fait. Monsieur Jedusor, maitrise-t-il cette langue? Sa voix était suave, mais rauque, pas comme-celle d'une femme.

Harry pouvait voir que Tom était captivé par son regard, comme hypnotisé, car il s'était inconsciemment rapproché de lui. Puis, il s'était penché au-dessus de lui, l'emprisonnant presque entre ses bras puissants et le poussant à se mettre dans une position très inconfortable. Mi-allongé, mi assis. Harry ne se laissa pas impressionné par son regard carmin brillant de luxure et d'une lueur qu'il était incapable de définir.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr, comment se pratique-t-elle? S'intéressa-t-il d'une voix plus rauque qu'à l'accoutumé, cela plût à Harry. Ça lui plût beaucoup. Mini Harry, plus connu sous le nom de Cédric Diggory pourrait en attester.

\- Laissez-moi vous le montrer, mon bon monsieur, avait-il murmuré avant que sa langue impatiente ne lui chatouille le lobe de l'oreille.

Tom ne fit aucun geste pour l'arrêter, ni même pour l'encourager, il se contenta simplement d'être. Alors, sa langue gourmande et avide du goût de Tom explora chaque centimètre de peau exposée. Le goût de Tom était pétillant sous sa langue, musqué, presque animal, mais aussi fleuri et doux comme de la vanille. Il avait l'impression d'être un colon redécouvrant des terres déjà connues pour se les approprier, un coup de langue et cette peau était sienne, marquée par son passage. Puis, Tom mit fin à son exploration en lui volant un baiser des plus exquis. Un baiser qui lui coupa le souffle bien plus longtemps que nécessaire, le laissa pantelant et au bord de l'évanouissement. Cette courte aparté pris fin quand Tom abandonna un Harry échevelé, excité et passablement agacé sur sa couche pour se rendre dans son bureau. En partant il avait dit:

\- Je pense qu'on peut dire que tu n'es pas fait pour les études. Moi, j'ai quelque chose de plus important à étudier que les langues, petit Potter.

Harry savait qu'il était trop petit pour un garçon de son âge, quelque part au fond de lui. Cependant, Harry était maître lorsqu'il s'agissait de croire si fort en quelque chose qu'elle en devenait réelle depuis l'âge de onze an, âge auquel Ronald Billius Weasley était devenu son meilleur ami. Donc, si Harry pensait être grand, Harry l'était. Le commentaire de son petit-ami l'avait donc rendu à la fois perplexe et curieux, un peu comme si Tom avait dit leprechaun sans aucun contexte et avait quitté la pièce en faisant voler les pans d'une cape couverte de paillettes vertes. Donc Harry fixait le plafond de leur chambre à coucher en ressassant les mots de Tom dans sa tête comme lui seul savait le faire, c'est-à-dire avec une police Comic Sans MS pailleté rose qui dégoulinait de sang comme si elle avait été éventrée. La voix de Tom lui susurrait les mêmes mots à l'oreille, encore et encore, avec différentes intonations. Parfois, elles étaient séduisantes, d'autres fois elles étaient menaçantes et le plus souvent neutres.

Petit Potter, PETIT Potter, PETITPOTTER, PETITPOTTY.

_\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ça?_

\- Il parle de ma taille ou de _sa_ taille? S'interrogea-t-il en baissant son regard béryl sur son entrejambe de nouveau paisible.

\- _Non, il a dit Potter. S'il parlait de ta turgescence il aurait dit Cédric._

\- Il ne connait probablement pas son nom, il ne connaissait même pas ceux d'Edmond et de Rogmutique.

_\- Mais, il ne sort avec aucun des deux._

\- Il ne sort pas non plus avec Cédric! S'indigna Harry en fixant Cédric de son regard torve durant un long moment pour que Cédric sache que si jamais il essayait de lui voler l'attention de son Tom il le regretterait. Amèrement.

- _Bien sûr que si, Cédric fait partie de toi._

**Why do you deny yourself heaven?Why do you consider yourself undeserving?**

**Traduction** ; Cher Harry, Tom ne saurait offenser Cédric Diggory en déniant l'immense jouissance qu'il pourrait en tirer. Cependant, fort peu à l'aise avec sa sexualité à cause d'un traumatisme tirant ses racines dans son enfance, il ne sait comment l'honorer. Par conséquent, tu peux t'attendre à ce qu'il rejette l'existence de Cédric et le traite comme un indésirable. Cela ne veut pas dire qu'il ne veut pas de toi, de ton corps ou de l'extase que celui-ci lui apporterait. Il ne veut simplement pas de Cédric. Cordialement, BGC.

Harry acquiesça aux mots de Beyoncé, parce que comme bien souvent elle avait raison. Tom ne désirait pas Cédric, qui ne lui volerait donc jamais son petit-ami. Mais, le désirait-il, lui? Voulait-il posséder Harry comme il le faisait avec toutes ces autres catins?

\- Il ne connait même pas mon prénom.

_\- Je me demande bien pourquoi…_ Le ton était bien trop sarcastique et arrogant au goût d'Harry.

_-_ Tom a toujours été un petit-ami peu attentif, se justifia-t-il.

- _Il était très attentif quand il s'agissait de cette salope de Parkinson._

\- Attentif, mais pas fou amoureux. Peut-être même qu'il l'a tué.

_\- J'espère qu'il l'a tué!_

_\- Et qu'il lui a arraché les yeux!_

Harry observa la place vide à ses côtés comme si l'oreiller de Tom pourrait lui fournir une quelconque réponse.

\- Tu crois qu'il les a gardés?

_\- Ils étaient beaux donc probablement que non._

Harry qui était de plus en plus désintéressé par cette conversation et de plus en plus intéressé par l'oreiller de Tom ne s'offusqua même pas de ne pas connaître ce détail sur son petit-ami.

\- Tom n'aime pas les belles choses? S'intéressa-t-il de la voix de celui qui s'apprêtait à se laisser transporter dans les affres d'un lourd sommeil.

_\- Non, il les a en horreur. Je le sais parce qu'il t'aime._

\- Ça semble cohérent, répondit-il avant de plonger et dans l'oreiller de Tom et dans les bras de Morphée.

16\. Les rayons de la lune déposaient un voile nacrée sur la peau brune d'Harry, faisant de ce corps svelte le souverain de tous les fantasmes. La peau brune du garçon répondait à chacun de ses appels, envieuse comme elle l'était, désireuse de plus de caresses et de toutes les attentions. Arrogante et désirable, elle s'enorgueill **issait** du charme envoutant qu'elle avait, plus étincelante encore que des milliers de diamants, plus soyeuse encore que le plus riche des tissus et plus savoureuse que le plus fin des plats. Elle seule avait le pouvoir d'attirer ces doigts pâles, leur donner envie de se perdre sur ce magnifique organe sans jamais l'offenser de la moindre atteinte, elle seule pouvait captiver cette langue adroite et la pousser à rechercher la monotonie de son contact, enfin, elle seule pouvait émoustiller cette lame, au point que toute tremblante, elle ne soit incapable de la corrompre. Le contraste était saisissant, peau brune contre peau laiteuse, chair brune et tendre contre cette lame onyx, une peau brûlante contre une lame fraîche, un garçon en émois et son observateur impassible. Il était fascinant de voir comme Tom était capable d'enflammer Harry sans même avoir besoin de le toucher, il lui avait suffi d'un seul regard pour qu'Harry lui soit complètement offert. Il était fascinant de constater que chaque partie de son corps répondait à l'appel de son regard, il n'avait qu'à l'effleurer du regard pour que ses hanches quémandent son contact.

\- Tom…

Des doigts opalins vénéraient son torse chétif comme s'il était une divinité à lui seul, flattaient ses côtes saillantes comme si elles étaient bienvenues et exaltaient les battements d'un cœur pieux.

\- Tom…

Harry, aux yeux de tous, était un être profondément vulnérable et probablement plus malléable que la moyenne. Si bien, qu'on aurait pu croire que sous les jougs du sommeil il apparaîtrait comme la créature la plus frêle, innocente et pitoyable que la Terre ait portée en son sein. Aussi, Tom n'aurait pas pu être plus loin de la vérité. Harry endormi était une créature cauchemardesque, dangereuse et plus effrayante encore que le vulgaire meurtrier à ses côtés. Tom aurait dû avoir peur de ce qu'il faisait naître en lui, mais arrogant comme il l'était-il ne s'inquiéta pas de sa folle envie de le posséder. Il ne s'inquiéta pas de ses mains qui agrippèrent des hanches comme pour affirmer qu'elles lui appartenaient, ne s'inquiéta pas de sa tête qui vint se nicher dans la nuque du garçon avec un naturel inquiétant et il surtout il ne s'inquiéta pas de l'harmonie parfaite entre leur deux corps. Ils s'assemblaient comme s'ils avaient été fait pour être complémentaires.

\- Tom…

Une lame particulièrement enthousiaste parcourait sa peau brune à la recherche de sa délivrance. Délivrance qu'elle trouva auprès de la clavicule fine du garçon et bientôt ce liquide amer propice à la vie s'écoulait sur sa peau en de fines goutes éparses. Une lueur grenat acérée suivait le parcours de ces goutes, elle les traquait sans relâche, jetant chacune d'elles sous les feux de son projecteur sans la moindre once de pudeur. Et, plus le liquide s'écoulait sur ce corps brûlant, plus cette lueur brillait avec intensité. Ce liquide doux-amer était comme l'huile qu'on jetait sur le feu, auquel cas cette lueur rougeâtre était le feu qui brillait au fond du regard de Tom.

\- Harry…

Si Harry avait dû décrire ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant, il aurait expliqué que Tom était le voile qui recouvrait son corps, car sa présence comblait tous les pores de son corps, qu'elle était suffocante et qu'Harry aurait été incapable de s'en défaire. Il la ressentait, sa présence, partout; autour de lui, en lui, sur lui, avec lui. Ses sens en étaient saturés. Il n'y avait plus que lui. La silhouette majestueuse de Tom s'accaparait son champs de vision à l'image d'un soliste sur sa scène.

\- Tom..

Les gémissements ensommeillés d'Harry s'appropriaient l'espace comme la plus douce des symphonies. Si Tom avait été parfaitement honnête avec lui-même peut-être aurait-il admis qu'il s'agissait là de la plus belle mélodie à ses oreilles, qu'Harry était capable de capter son attention comme personne avant lui et qu'il n'avait jamais connu pareille excitation de toute sa vie avant l'entrée retentissante d'Harry dans son quotidien. Non, (étant le parfait menteur qu'il était) Tom se disait simplement qu'il aurait été difficile de ne pas être une boule de désir quand les fesses d'Harry s'agrippaient à son bassin comme s'il était leur planche de salut. La pénombre éclairait suffisamment la silhouette svelte d'Harry pour que le regard de Tom puisse vagabonder sur ses courbes entêtantes. Sans qu'il en soit l'instigateur ses lèvres avaient capturées le lobe d'oreille très sensible d'Harry et il avait ainsi écrit la plus grandiose des symphonies.

\- Ton nom, dis-le-moi

\- Tom…

Il pouvait les goûter sur sa langue, ces arômes amers qui écrivaient « Tom » sur ses papilles et les saturaient. Il pouvait les sentir dans l'air qu'il respirait, ces effluves qui formaient le nom de Tom.

\- Dis-moi ton nom…

\- Tom…

S'il avait été honnête Tom aurait avoué qu'il avait trouvé la peau d'Harry très savoureuse. Après cette nuit, il en avait gardé l'arôme musqué entêtant sur la langue et rien n'avait su l'effacer ou lui faire oublier, ni le café amer, ni la cyprin de cette fille, ni le ragoût qu'il avait mangé et encore moins les lèvres peintes de sa professeur. Il n'avait eu de cesse que de penser à cet arôme si unique tant il se trouvait incapable d'en décrire la saveur, lui qui avait toujours les bons mots. S'il devait le décrire il se contenterait de dire que cet arôme unique invitait à être délecté par sa langue seulement et que celui qui s'aventurait à vouloir le déchiffrer sonnerait son arrêt de mort. Mais, depuis le début Tom n'avait pas été honnête une seule seconde, alors il ne se posa pas de question quand sa langue en grande inquisitrice inspecta chaque centimètres de peau sur son passage, peau qui de son propre chef ne cessait de venir à sa rencontre. Et, ensemble ils créaient une merveilleuse explosion de saveur et de sensation.

\- Ton nom, dis-le-moi!

\- Harry!

Les doigts de Tom retraçaient les contours de ses muscles avec la patiente d'un maître donnant vie à son esquisse. Il sublimait les creux de son corps, modelant sa lâcheté passé en forme harmonieuse.

Son être était avide de découvrir tout de sa nouvelle victime allant du goût que pouvait avoir la moindre parcelle de sa peau, de la réaction qu'en tirerait ses doigts experts, au son qu'il engendrerait en visitant certaines zones. Il ne fut pas déçu, car sa victime était des plus exemplaire et ô combien réactive.

\- Je veux entendre ton nom…

\- Harry!

Aucune autre mélodie n'était capable de lui couper le souffle comme celle que ces diablesses de lèvres produisaient et qui portait son nom. Et, c'est cette divine mélodie couplée à ces douces caresses expertes qui eurent raison de lui. Harry avait finalement lâché prise, il s'était laissé ballotté par l'eau vers un rivage inconnu. Et son arrivé sur des terres inconnues marqua un tournant dans leur relation.

La nuit fût la seule témoin de la terrible infamie qu'il avait commise, car expert comme il l'était Tom savait effacer ses traces.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Blindly in love, I fucks with you**

**'Til I realize I'm just too much for you**

Le jour où tout avait basculé Harry s'était réveillé de très mauvaise humeur. Tom avait de nouveau délaissé leur couche, lui préférant probablement les hanches rondes de vulgaires étudiantes ou encore les touches lisses de son piano qu'il caressait presque amoureusement — Harry en était arrivé à envier un piano. Tom avait prêté si peu d'attention à Harry ces dernières semaines qu'il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il pouvait à nouveau se porter sur ses deux jambes, ce détail arrangeait presque Harry qui se baladait avec liberté dans leur logis. Bien sûr, Harry avait tout essayé pour attirer son attention, il ne portait que les dessous féminins qu'il avait trouvé, pondait des scénarios sanguinaires et humiliant orchestrant sa propre mort et il avait même essayé d'enjoliver les cicatrices que Tom aimait voir sur lui, mais rien de ce qu'il pouvait faire ne trouvait de grâce à ses yeux. Dans **LetsGoLittleKillyKat,xlsx,** Harry avait d'ailleurs compilé toutes les infidélités, les fautes et les mauvais traitements de Tom et en était venu à la conclusion déchirante qu'il était devenu un jouet dont Tom s'était lassé, mais auquel il était trop attaché pour le jeter.

**I smell your secrets, and I'm not too perfect**

**To ever feel this worthless**

Tom avait nié ses infidélités, il avait plaidé l'excuse des examens et d'un emploi du temps incompatible avec le besoin constant d'Harry d'être le centre de son attention. Harry avait pris la décision courageuse de lui laisser une dernière chance, une seule et unique chance de ne pas déserter leur nid d'amour pour s'empêtrer dans les draps sales d'une quelconque femelle. Cette chance il lui avait donné la veille au soir et ce matin-là Harry s'était de nouveau réveillé dans un lit vide et froid. Tom avait pris sa décision et il en était de même pour Harry.

\- _Tu sais ce que Remus m'a avoué hier soir?_ S'exclama-t-il sur le ton de la confidence.

Harry se retint tout juste de lever les yeux au ciel avec suffisance, il avait bien mieux à faire aujourd'hui que de se laisser aller au commérage de femme au foyer.

_-_ Que t'a-t-il dit?

_\- Dobby se ventait des caresses de Tom, d'après lui, il serait son nouveau petit préféré._

Harry manqua tout juste de dégringoler de sa chaise et de se briser la nuque — pour la plus grande déception de Tom. Il se stabilisa de nouveau sur la chaise en pestant, quel idiot avait eu l'idée de cacher ses affaires dans un défaut du plafond?! Quelques mois auparavant, quand Harry avait exploré les parties inconnues de cette demeure il avait découvert ce défaut dans la voute du plafond dans le dressing de Tom.

\- Qu'il le garde, j'en ai que faire, qu'il subisse ses sautes d'humeur et ses tentatives de meurtres.

_\- Et d'après, Peter, il aurait même clamé lui être indispensable._

Harry s'esclaffa méchamment du haut de sa chaise, Dobby n'avait visiblement aucune connaissance en Tomologie. Si c'était le cas, il saurait la première chose à savoir sur Tom — et qui est honnêtement une évidence, la seule personne indispensable pour Tom est sa propre personne. Harry mit enfin la main sur son sac et y fourragea furieusement des vêtements appartenant à Tom dedans — leur absence constituerait surement une brûlure pour lui, plus que celle d'Harry. Il ne prit pas même le temps de remettre la chaise à sa place avant de se rendre dans la salle de bain.

_\- Il m'a même confié que Dobby serait en désaccord avec Solange, Famine et Laval!_

\- Personne n'apprécie le favoritisme, marmonna-t-il en abandonnant la fine culotte en dentelle qui lui servait de pyjama sur le sol de la salle de bain.

\- _Certes, mais ces touches sont susceptibles. Un changement de température ou de ton et les voilà en désaccord._

Il enfila les dessous qu'il avait subtilisé à Tom, ainsi que le pantalon et la chemise que celui-ci préférait et poussa même la vice jusqu'à se parfumer avec l'eau de Cologne de ce dernier. Il observa le flacon quelques secondes, comme s'il allait l'aider à prendre une décision puis le glissa dans son sac avec un haussement d'épaule. Quand il s'observa dans le miroir il se trouva ridicule, les vêtements étaient beaucoup trop grands et somptueux pour sa frêle silhouette. Et, le bandage qui lui barrait la nuque et les hématomes qui s'estompaient sur ses joues lui donnaient un air grotesque. Pourtant, la lueur de folie qui brillait au creux de ses yeux émeraudes le rendait presque effrayant, peut-être devrait-il essayer de se plaquer les cheveux en arrière comme Tom pour avoir l'impression de ne pas être la victime?

- _Tu verras, à la fin, ce sera lui la victime._

Harry n'en était pas sûr, Tom était un tortionnaire, un talentueux psychopathe. Personne ne saurait égaler son génie, ni même le surpasser au point de l'effrayer. Harry tenta de sourire à son reflet pour se donner du courage, mais la grimace que celui-ci lui renvoyait lui donnait envie de réduire ce miroir en morceaux. Quitter son âme-sœur n'avait jamais été une tâche aisée. Harry avait envie de laisser sa marque partout où il passait, que contrairement à Tom, cette maison se souvienne de son passage et le chérisse.

\- Cette maison aurait pu être mon tombeau, expliqua-t-il à la tête de lit avant de quitter la chambre, munit de son sac à dos et du pied de biche favoris de Tom.

\- J'aurais pu être aimé sur ces marches et contre ce mur, ajouta-t-il en dévalant les escaliers.

_\- Tu pourras toujours contacter Bellatrix, dans l'Article;_ _Comment prendre sa soumise contre un mur avec efficacité et rigueur_ _, elle démontre un fort savoir-faire._

\- Je sors à peine d'une relation douloureuse, bien que fusionnelle, je n'ai pas envie de me faire prendre contre un mur par la première dominatrix du quartier.

- _Bellatrix n'est pas la première dominatrix venue. Elle t'a tout appris sur la soumission, petit ingrat!_

\- Et bien peut-être que si elle avait mieux fait son travail on n'en serait pas là aujourd'hui! Répliqua-t-il sèchement en attrapant sa tasse préférée dans la cuisine.

Son regard s'attarda sur la tasse que Tom avait abandonné sur le rebord du plan de travail avant de partir. Elle était à moitié vide et si Harry s'en souvenait correctement il était presque sûr que c'était la tasse que Tom avait l'habitude d'utiliser. Tom était un homme d'habitude, il n'aimait pas vraiment que son quotidien soit bousculé.

\- Regarde comme Bellatrix serait heureuse de la soumise que je suis! S'amusa-t-il en guidant la tasse vers sa chute du bout des doigts. Il regarda la tasse se briser en morceaux et le liquide rebondir sur ses vêtements avec un détachement amusé.

_\- Bellatrix n'est pas responsable de ton malheur!_

\- Qui alors?! S'écria Harry avec amertume, il avait besoin de faire payer la personne qui lui avait donné l'impression de respirer avec un pieu enfoncé dans le cœur.

- _Tu le sais très bien!_

La réalisation fut soudaine et aussi subitement il sut ce qu'il devait faire. Mais, avant de faire quelque chose qui pourrait à jamais changer sa vie et celui qu'il était, Harry décrocha le téléphone qui se trouvait sur le mur de l'entrée. Pendant que la tonalité raisonnait dans ses oreilles le pied de biche se balançait dans les airs avec toute l'impatience qu'Harry ressentait.

\- Police de Londres, qu'elle est vôtre urgence?

\- Puis-je parler à l'agent Sirius Black?

\- Je suis son collègue.

\- Vous l'êtes? Je croyais que vous étiez serveur au Trois Balais, pardonnez mon erreur!

\- Avez-vous une urgence?

\- J'aimerais parler à Sirius Black très urgemment, oui!

Harry entendit un soupire de l'autre côté de la ligne et il eut envie d'assommer son interlocuteur à coup de pied de biche. Était-ce si compliquer d'entrer en contact avec son prétendu parrain dans ce pays? L'Angleterre avait changé depuis sa séquestration ou alors ne l'avait-il jamais vraiment connu?

\- Allô? Ici, Sirius Black. Qui est-ce?

\- C'est moi!

\- Oh eh bien si c'est toi, ça change tout…

\- C'est bien ce qui me semblait. L'Angleterre a vraiment changé depuis qu'on me séquestre dans cette grande maison!

\- On te séquestre?! Don…

Harry abandonna le combiné du téléphone qui frappa bruyamment contre le mur, cet appel avait été inutile. Si Sirius n'avait rien fait face à la maltraitante de son oncle et sa très légère déscolarisation, sans doute ne ferait-il pas plus face à sa séquestration. Harry poussa un soupire exaspérer, personne ne pouvait l'aider, personne ne l'avait jamais fait. On n'avait fait que lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues, détruire chacune de ses relations et il en avait assez.

\- Allô?!

Harry fixa l'ampoule du salon avec toute la malveillance dont il en était capable, alors qu'il imitait le pas souple et dangereux de Tom quand il s'apprêtait à achever ses victimes. Tout avait commencé quand cette satané ampoule avait tenté de séduire Tom, c'est là qu'Harry avait cessé de lui suffire. Harry entrainerait cette maudite ampoule dans sa chute. Il aimait le bruit que faisait le pied de biche en raclant sur le sol quand il le trainait derrière lui, parodiant la mélodie sinistre qui se jouait dans sa tête.

**I know she was attractive, but I was here first**

\- Tout est de TA faute!

_\- C'est avec toi qu'il a commencé à nous tromper!_

Les coups fusèrent sur la plafonnier du salon, un grésillement sinistre se fit entendre dans la pièce et Harry reçut une pluie de verre sur le visage, ce qui contre toute attente le fit sourire. Il avait la terrible impression de voir une vie s'éteindre en observant les rayonnement désordonnés de cette ampoule, presque comme un cœur qui se mettait à battre de plus en plus doucement et il crut comprendre l'excitation que ressentait Tom en volant la vie de ses victimes. Il avait l'impression qu'un pouvoir nouveau coulait dans ses veines, d'être le maître de la mort, d'avoir un regard de droit sur la vie d'autrui. Il aimait ça. Non, il adorait ça. Il voulait continuer, laisser un vestige de ruine et de destruction sur son passage.

\- Toi! S'exclama-t-il en se tournant vers le piano mal éclairé.

Le pied de biche parcourut les touches produisant une mélodie grotesque sous le regard complètement fou d'Harry. La scène aurait pu être ridicule si des trainées de sang ne salissaient pas son visage et son bandage.

\- Tu penses être indispensable à Tom, être extraordinaire à ses yeux. Une friandise pour ses doigts, un délice pour esgourdes et le rythme qui fait battre son coeur?

_\- Il se croit même irremplaçable! Ajouta-t-il sur le ton de la confidence._

\- Qu'entends-je? S'étonna Harry en prenant un air surpris et en appuyant sur son oreille gauche comme s'il cherchait à mieux entendre.

_\- Vous entendez très bien mon cher, il aurait dit hier à Minerva que les doigts de Tom convergent toujours sur ses minces courbes._

\- Alors même qu'il n'apparaît pas une seule fois, et sous aucune de ses tonalités, dans la partition; _Harry, éclair déchirant mon ciel._

_\- Ma favorite!_

\- Tsss… Je vous trouve bien trop présomptueux mon petit Dobby! Le sermonna Harry d'un ton grave.

Il caressait les touches tremblantes de son pied de biche, comme il imaginait Tom le faire avec ses victimes. Puis, avec un sourire sadique qui aurait rendu Tom fier, Harry se mit à arracher chacune de ces touches à l'aide de son arme fétiche et s'écria;

\- Laissez-moi vous conter ce qu'il y a savoir sur ce cher Tom Elvis Jedusor!

- _J'adore les histoires!_

\- Alors, celle-ci va te ravir!

\- Voilà comment décrire rigoureusement ce qu'est un Tom. Tom est un dangereux manipulateur, expliqua-t-il en arrachant un La gémissant des entrailles de sa mère.

- _Un vil séducteur!_

_-_ Tais-toi, je n'ai pas dit que tu pouvais participer! S'insurgea-t-il en projetant des morceaux incomplet de touches autour de lui.

\- Il est avant tout un tueur ingénieusement sadique!

- _Qui a été incapable de te tuer…_

Il semblerait qu'il avait fallu un dernier élément déclencheur pour déchainer toute la fureur et la folie d'Harry. Et ce furent ces mots qui achevèrent de lui faire perdre la tête. Harry avait alors passé les dernières minutes qu'il comptait vivre dans cette maison à réduire le piano en miette en fredonnant les chansons de Beyoncé, sa meilleure amie. Quand il en eut fini avec ce qui était autrefois le piano de Tom il ne restait face à lui qu'une forme indéfinissable. Il était heureux de son méfait, il imaginait sans peine la tête de Tom lorsqu'il découvrirait les restes de son si précieux piano. Il abandonna l'arme de son odieux crime sur les os brisées de ses victimes en s'écriant;

\- Tom n'aime que lui-même! N'essayez pas, vous ne trouverez jamais grâce à ses yeux!

_\- C'est du beau travail._

\- Voilà, comment se termine ce conte, répliqua-t-il en attrapant le sac qu'il avait abandonné à l'entrée de la pièce d'un pas lourd et quitta les lieux.

Il ne lança pas même un dernier regard en arrière pour admirer son œuvre dans son ensemble. Aussi aurait-il vu le plafonnier qui se balançait bien trop bas dans la pièce et dans un grincement désagréable, éclairant à moitié les restes de ce qui avait été un piano Steinway.

_\- Comment se nomme-t-il, ce conte?_

\- Harry Potter et l'infidélité d'un tueur en série.

Quand il rejoignit le portail d'entrée l'air frais lui fît l'effet d'une claque. Lui qui n'avait connu que l'humidité rance d'une cave puis la chaleur moite d'une maison londonienne pendant des semaines se retrouvait complètement désemparé face à la douce caresse du vent et l'odeur saisissante de l'herbe humide. La brise était légère mais d'après l'allure lugubre du ciel il ne tarderait pas à pleuvoir, bien qu'il apprécie sa liberté retrouvé, Harry devait se dépêcher de trouver un endroit où s'abriter.

_\- Non, trop égocentrique ._

_\- Pourquoi pas_ _Les reliques de la mort_ _?_

\- Non, ça n'a aucun sens! Je ne suis pas mort et je suis encore moins une relique.

Il avait traversé les quelques mètres qui le séparait du portail d'entrée, habilement ouvert ledit portail et s'apprêtait à détaler comme un petit lapin quand un mauvais pressentiment le fit se retourner.

_\- Ah! S'exclama-t-il avec effrois._

Face à lui se trouvait une vision d'horreur que même les cadavres en décomposition dans la cave de Tom n'auraient équivalu. Le même Tom qu'il essayait de quitter présentement embrassait une fille à quelques pas de leur nid d'amour et avec une ferveur qu'il n'avait jamais démontré auprès d'Harry. Et, comme si la preuve incontestable de son infidélité n'avait pas suffi il fallut en plus que cette fille ne soit nulle autre que son ennemie de toujours.

**Why did I deserve to be treated this way by you?**

Harry se souvint du premier (et l'un des rares) baiser qu'ils avaient échangés, ses lèvres n'avaient pas été si affamées et ses mains certainement pas aussi aventureuses. Harry savait qu'il devait fuir au plus vite, que cette opportunité ne se représenterait surement jamais et qu'il ne connaitrait que malheur et douleur dans cette maison. Pourtant, il était paralysé par la rage folle qui coulait dans ses veines et son esprit était embué par des scènes obsédantes de massacre à l'encontre de ce couple malvenu.

_\- Quel goujat!_

\- Devant chez nous en plus…

Comme si Tom avait entendu les mots d'Harry et les avait pris pour des encouragements il mit plus d'ardeur dans sa tâche. Harry ne pouvait qu'observer ses mains baladeuses avec un profond dégout qui menaçait de le faire dégueuler à tout moment.

**Ring the alarm, I've been through this too long.**

**But I'll be damned if I see another chick on your arm.**

Si Harry voulait corriger le préjudice qu'il subissait, il devait agir au plus vite, car il savait que malgré la guérison de ses jambes, elles ne feraient pas le poids face à celles de Tom. Tristement, Harry avait toujours été rapide, mais il ne pensait pas que ses jambes brisées de nombreuses fois depuis son séjour idyllique chez Tom pourraient un jour retrouver de leur vigueur. Alors, s'il voulait agir et s'en sortir vivant il devait se montrer intelligent. Il avait un plan en tête, peut-être ne suffirait-il pas à lui rendre la dignité que Tom lui avait arraché, mais ça suffirait à apaiser son égo.

« Et ensuite, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? » L'interrogea son partenaire d'une voix posée et qui sonnait étrangement lointaine.

Cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu'Harry était devenu silencieux, lui qui venait de déballer sa vie à un inconnu dans les moindres détails. Il lui semblait avoir aperçu un papillon et son esprit avait dérivé vers sa capacité à renaitre de ses cendres. Il confondait le papillon et l'être mythique qu'était le phoenix, mais sans doute était-il trop bouleversé pour se rendre compte de l'idiotie de la chose. Il se trouvait dans un endroit étrangement sombre, accompagné d'un homme qui lui semblait étrangement familier, mais qu'il n'avait rencontré que quelques heures auparavant. Il tourna son regard embrouillé vers son nouvel ami et un sourire narquois apparut sur ses lèvres déshydratés. On pouvait y voir se former de petites crevasses qui dégoûtaient son comparse au plus haut point, mais l'homme s'abstint de faire tout commentaire.

\- Devines!

Remus Lupin était beaucoup trop stone pour trouver une vengeance à la fois rapide et raisonnable, alors il suggéra les premières choses qui lui passèrent par la tête.

\- Tu as vomi sur la fille?

\- Non, mais peut-être que j'aurais dû. C'est tout ce qu'elle mérite! S'exclama Harry avec fureur.

\- Tu lui as arraché sa robe avant de partir?

\- Non…

\- Tu lui as pissé dessus?! C'est vraiment dégoutant, Harry.

_\- Attends d'entendre ce qu'il a vraiment fait, ça, c'est juste décevant._

Si Harry n'était pas aussi tragiquement ébranlé par les évènements sans doute aurait-il trouvé cette interaction et les réactions de son partenaire amusantes et curieuses. Mais, le fait est qu'il était profondément affligé, même brisé, par sa rupture et chaque seconde ne faisait qu'amplifier la brûlure au creux de son estomac.

\- Je n'aime pas jouer avec toi, se renfrogna-t-il.

Son compagnon parut blessé par sa remarque pendant quelques secondes, puis l'attention d'Harry dériva à nouveau si bien qu'il ne lui prêta plus aucune attention. Un silence de plomb s'installa entre eux, tandis que les pensées de chacun dérivaient vers un endroit qui n'était pas accessible à l'autre. Puis, Remus réalisa qu'il voulait réellement connaître la fin de cette histoire et se mit à secouer le jeune garçon avec vigueur;

\- Donc tu lui as vraiment pissé dessus?

\- Quoi? Pisser? Sur qui?

\- La fille, Harry.

\- La fille? Il y a une fille? S'intéressa Harry en regardant les lieux abandonnés qu'ils avaient investis à la recherche d'une présence inconnue. Il ne remarqua même pas le regard perplexe que Remus lui lançait.

\- La fille que Tom embrassait!

Remus Lupin avait à peine prononcé ces mots que la posture d'Harry se fit plus agressive et tout chez lui témoignait de sa haine pour ladite fille, en particulier son regard brûlant de malveillance.

\- Ginny…

\- Que lui as-tu fait?

\- J'ai positionné mon sac à ses pieds dans l'angle parfait pour qu'elle trébuche et se torde la nuque.

Remus était déçu, il s'attendait à beaucoup mieux. Il se retint de témoigner au jeune garçon son agacement, le pauvre était déjà en piteuse état.

\- Puis, j'ai essayé de trouver Sirius pour que Tom ai des ennuis.

\- Mais, tu es tombé sur moi et regarde comme on s'amuse!

Remus Lupin avait une notion bien singulière de ce que pouvait être l'amusement. Pour commencer, elle impliquait systématiquement une quantité faramineuse, voire mortelle, de drogues, une quantité non négligeable de vaseline et de capotes, et une quantité moindre de chocolat — un remède étonnant contre l'overdose. Au grand regret d'Harry, cela n'impliquait pas du tout le fait de planifier sa mort, les méthodes de tortures envisagées et de les classer par ordre de préférence sur un fichier Excel. Harry s'ennuyait fermement et se sentait plus bas que terre. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait mourir d'ennui à tout moment. Les battements de son cœur étaient faibles et douloureux, il se battait depuis des heures avec l'envie de pleurer, et pire que tout il se sentait profondément humilié. Humilié par les choix de Tom, mais aussi par les siens, pourquoi était-il tombé amoureux d'un coureur de jupons? Son compagnon d'infortune l'observait de ses grands yeux injectés de sang comme s'il s'était mis à jouer de la flûte avec une bouteille en plastique les fesses à l'air. Un regard qu'Harry recevait bien trop souvent à son goût. Mais, Remus Lupin était plus étonnant que les individus qui avaient pour habitude de lui lancer ce regard. D'abord, parce que malgré le fait que son esprit soit complètement anesthésié par les drogues ses gestes restaient lents et précis tandis qu'il enfonçait une aiguille fraîche dans le bras du jeune garçon. Harry observait ses mouvements avec la plus grande attention, il le vit appuyer sur l'aiguille pour que la drogue s'écoule dans son système nerveux, la retirer pour s'assurer qu'elle était vide, puis la jeter à quelques mètres d'eux. Peut-être qu'un être humain lambda, qui n'était pas Harry, n'aurait pas été impressionné voir ébloui par cela, mais Harry, lui, l'était. Il avait ressenti l'incroyable besoin de l'applaudir pour ses gestes, mais s'était retenu de le faire pour une raison qui lui échappait.

\- Tu sais ce que j'ai fait, moi, pour humilier ton parrain?

\- Tu as dansé en tutu à l'une de ses réunions entre policiers?

\- _Pourquoi quand il s'agit de quelqu'un d'autre, tu as de meilleures idées?_

_-_ Non, mais je le garde en mémoire pour la prochaine fois.

\- _Tu lui as vomi dessus devant tous ses amis?_

_-_ Ce que j'ai fait est encore plus fou que tout ce que tu pourrais imaginer.

\- Vois-tu, Sirius, me reproche toujours mon engouement pour les drogues dures.

\- _On ne peut reprocher à quelqu'un d'être passionné! C'est cruel!_

_-_ Tom lui au moins ne m'a jamais reproché ma passion pour Excel.

Harry avait un jour fait la découverte que son esprit pouvait être cruel envers lui et il l'était à l'heure actuelle puisqu'il voyait défiler sous ses paupières un montage photo de Tom — De piètre qualité, à chaque fois qu'il avait le malheur de prononcer son nom. Donc, constamment.

\- Sirius est un homme cruel, Harry!

\- _Plus cruel que Tom? S'agaça-t-il avec un soupçon de dédain dans la voix._

\- Tom n'est pas…

\- Probablement! Et, je lui ai dit, tu sais Sirius dans un couple il est important de partager et de s'intéresser aux passions de son bien aimé.

\- On avait une passion commune avec Tom, pleurnicha Harry sous le regard désolé de son aîné.

\- Vous étiez chanceux! Apparemment, tu ne peux pas imposer une passion à quelqu'un.

\- C'est ce qu'il t'a dit?

\- Non, il m'a dit que de se droguer n'était pas une passion.

\- _Pourtant regarde son visage, n'est-ce pas celui de quelqu'un de passionné?_

_-_ Tu sais, il est vraiment très critique, alors que…

\- Alors que?

\- Est-ce que tu sais garder un secret Harry?

\- Oui!

\- _Tu as révélé tous tes secrets à Tom, Harry._

_-_ Et alors? Tom est une personne de confiance.

\- _Harry_ … Le ton était doux quoique légèrement exaspéré par la naïveté dont Harry pouvait parfois faire preuve.

\- Je sais garder un secret, Lupin!

\- Son collègue aux cheveux gras et mon dealer sont la même personne!

\- Il le sait?

\- Non, c'est un secret.

\- Il faut lui dire!

Harry avait bondi sur ses pieds, révolté par les mensonges et les non-dits qui assombrissaient le couple de son parrain et le sien. Il devait absolument, et immédiatement, remédier à cela. Au fond, c'est tous ces non-dits, tous ces secrets qui pesaient entre eux, qui avaient poussé Tom à agir de la sorte. Ça et Jean-Molière le Français impoli, il devait débarrasser Tom de sa présence maléfique. Sirius l'aiderait.

\- _Tu ne comprends visiblement pas le sens du mot secret._

_-_ Non! Il ne doit pas savoir!

\- Vous ne comprenez pas!

\- TOI TU NE COMPRENDS PAS!

Le visage très expressif de son compagnon était si renfrogné qu'Harry crut, pendant quelques secondes, faire face à de la pâte à modeler toute aplati et sèche sur pattes. Mais, l'idée lui parut farfelu, jamais un petit bonhomme de pâte à modeler ne l'aurait incité à se droguer. Non, ça n'était pas le genre des Gobelins. Non, les…

\- HARRY! MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS FAIT?! Lui hurlait son partenaire en le secouant dans tous les sens comme un prunier.

Harry en avait le tournis. Il était aussi très déstabilisé par ce qu'on lui reprochait? Il n'avait d'ailleurs aucune idée de ce quoi on l'accusait, mais par la vigueur des incriminations il en conclut que cela devait être grave. L'accusateur cessa enfin de le secouer dans tous les sens, pourtant, Harry avait l'impression de tourner dans tous les sens, si bien que le sol et le plafond se confondaient. L'espace était déformé au point qu'il n'était pas absolument convaincu d'obéir aux règles de la gravité. Plus rien n'avait de sens, si elles en eussent un jour. Partout autour de lui des gouttes de sang et des lignes Excel flottaient dans les airs et lorsqu'elles avaient le malheur de se rencontrer l'un de ses scénarios meurtriers se jouaient sous ses yeux. En observant les alentours plus attentivement il se rendit compte que les gouttes de sang s'échappaient de son propre corps. Cette réalisation le mis dans un état d'intense panique sur un lit de joie parsemé de confusion.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?! S'écria-t-il.

\- _La question est plutôt: Qu'est-ce que tu as fait?_

\- R… Rien?

Harry avait la bouche pâteuse d'angoisse, angoisse de ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir fait ou pas fait. Il était profondément confus, tout d'abord parce qu'il n'avait aucun idée d'où il se trouvait, avec qui et d'où était passé son joyeux acolyte. Acolyte à qu'il parlait il y a de cela quelques minutes à peine. Comment avait-il pu disparaître aussi rapidement?

\- _C'est forcément un coup de Jean-Molière!_

\- Jean-Molière?

_\- Tu as essayé de t'en prendre à lui._

\- Je me suis battu avec Jean-Molière?

Cela n'avait aucun sens, si Harry avait fait une telle chose il serait mort. Jean-Molière était un prolifique et sanguinaire tueur en série. Harry n'aurait jamais pu affronter et surpasser un tel adversaire. Quoiqu'en y réfléchissant cela expliquerait le sang et les lignes Excel.

_\- Non, tu voulais révéler sa véritable nature à Sirius._

\- Mais Remus ne voulait pas qu'on lui révèle les secrets.

\- Quel secret? Le questionna la voix qui l'avait secoué plus tôt.

\- Celui de Jean-Molière.

_\- Non, pas celui-là._

\- Où est-il?

\- _Jean-Molière est en Tom._

_-_ Où est Remus? Harry!

Le visage de son prétendu parrain apparut sous son regard injecté de sang et Harry réalisa que la voix et les mains qui l'agrippaient fermement lui appartenaient. Il réalisa par la même occasion que l'image mentale qu'il avait de Sirius était bien en deçà de la réalité. Personne ne ressemblait jamais véritablement à un berger allemand, pas même Sirius. Harry en fut profondément déçu.

\- Je ne sais pas.

Tout autour de lui, l'espace se contorsionnait et s'étirait grotesquement si bien que plus rien n'avait de forme véritablement et qu'absolument tout se confondait. Le monde était devenu incompréhensible. Les couleurs émettaient à présent un bruit si odieux et assourdissant qu'Harry crut sentir ses tympans exploser. Les sons avaient une teinte si vive et aveuglantes qu'Harry en pleura. Le monde était devenu douloureux. Et Harry dégringolait sans jamais atterrir, il était bloqué dans une faille où il serait perpétuellement happé en un lieu qu'il n'atteindrait jamais. Si bien que des milliers de réalités défilaient sous ses yeux sans qu'il ne sache jamais laquelle appartenait au présent. Il était de nouveau dans la salle de bain et Tom l'embrassait, il était dans un salon qu'il ne connaissait pas et Sirius hurlait à Remus à quel point il était irresponsable, il était face à un Tom souriant avant qu'il ne lui tranche la gorge, Tom le portait de la cave à leur chambre, il était dans un lieu sombre et froid avec Remus et il lui plantait une aiguille dans le bras, il était dans le lit de son oncle. Il souffrait et il riait, il pleurait et était heureux, il avait mal et se droguait, mais plus important encore il aimait à en perdre la raison. Une image était plus persistante que les autres, c'était celle de Sirius qui le regardait dans l'expectative.

\- Vous vous êtes disputés, furent ses seuls mots avant que présent, passé et futur se confondent à nouveau et irrévocablement.

Harry observait Remus avec le même émerveillement qu'un enfant face à son père, son modèle, son héros, son esprit légèrement embrumé par la drogue lui chuchotait qu'il aurait beaucoup à apprendre de cet homme. Peut-être aurait-il dû suivre sa trace. Il était heureux, le sourire qui déformait son visage émacié et lui donnait un air grotesque. C'était tout ce qu'Harry voulait, c'était tout ce qu'il aspirait à être. Heureux.

Et, Harry avait froid, si froid qu'il crut pendant plusieurs minute être mort. Un froid pareille ne pouvait pas abriter la vie. Les couches de vêtements sur lui, qui ne lui appartenaient pas, et dont il ignorait la provenance, ne suffisaient pas à le réchauffer. Pire encore, il avait l'impression qu'elles faisaient affaire avec le grand froid pour lui nuire. Il voulait les enlever.

Et, Harry avait chaud, si chaud que la sueur qui recouvrait sa peau était brûlante. Pourtant, cette chaleur étouffante, écrasante lui apportait un sentiment de liberté qu'il n'avait jamais connu. Ce sentiment guidait ses pieds, il le poussait à danser dans une transe euphorique qu'il n'avait jamais connu et la douce mélodie d'un rire rythmait chacun de ses mouvements.

Et, Remus Lupin était mort, son corps sans vie et vidé de toute substance se balançait sur un crochet comme un vulgaire morceau de viande. Cruel, il lui transperçait l'abdomen et exposait à tous ce qu'il avait fait de Remus Lupin en le dépouillant de toute humanité, un vulgaire et médiocre trophée. Remus Lupin n'avait laissé derrière lui qu'un immense tas de viande. Et, Tom, ne faisait que renforcer la sensation d'avoir mis les pieds dans une boucherie. Tom portait un tablier similaire à ceux que pouvaient porter les bouchers, similaire en tous points car lui aussi était couvert de sang plus ou moins frais, et à l'image d'un boucher il vidait sa victime de ses organes.

\- On doit lui retirer ses organes sinon son corps va gonfler, chantonna-t-il.

Tom était étrangement de bonne humeur, c'est dire qu'en quelques mois de cohabitation Harry ne l'avait jamais vu aussi joyeux et excité, le jeune homme s'était même mis à siffloter. Et son regard sombre si captivant lorsqu'il se posa sur Harry ne promettait rien de joyeux, un sourire à la fois ravi et inquiétant étira ses lèvres, puis, d'une voix qui donna la chair de poule à Harry il dit:

\- Te revoilà parmi nous, Harry Potter.

Il s'appelait Harry James Potter, était la seule victime connue à ce jour ayant survécu à Lord Voldemort, et son identité n'était plus un mystère pour son ex petit-ami.

**Author's Note:**

> OS en plusieurs parties inspiré du manga Killing Stalking.


End file.
